Loved Me Back to Life
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: After the car accident Callie slipped into a coma. Would Callie ever wake up? And would Arizona survive being Sofia's only parent. Alternative to my story "Is this a Dream?"
1. Prologue

**A/N: So finally a new story! This is the alternative to Is This A Dream. So it's got some of the same premise but it's also it's own story. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **The title comes from the Celine Dion song of the same name. I love that song.**

 **Prologue**

 _Two weeks._

 _Two weeks was all it had been. Two weeks since the day that had changed her life forever. It didn't seem possible. How had she gone from almost having everything she ever wanted, to almost losing everything? It just didn't seem possible._

 _Fourteen days since the accident that had shattered her world. Thirteen days since she almost lost them both. And nothing in her life made sense anymore._

Wandering up and down the halls was all Arizona knew anymore. She'd spent so much of her time these days going back and forth between the ICU and the NICU that she couldn't even remember when she'd seen something other than white walls before her eyes.

As quietly as she could, she slipped through the door to room 465 and took a seat beside her comatose girlfriend. Callie had been asleep for fourteen days and Arizona was starting to wonder if she'd ever wake up.

"Hey sweetheart," she whispered. She couldn't stop herself from talking to Callie when she was in the same room. The other woman wasn't just the woman she loved, she was also her best friend. And right now, she really needed her best friend.

"I just spent some time with our little girl. She sure is a fighter. She's trying her best to keep on going. I know she's waiting for you though. You need to wake up sweetheart. Let me see those beautiful brown eyes of yours. Please," she begged.

"You need to wake up so we can name her. We can't just keep calling her baby girl forever. She needs a name. It doesn't feel right naming her without you. Even Mark agrees. It's one of the few things we've managed to agree on," she admitted quietly.

The two of them were doing better at getting along then they had those first twenty-four hours after the accident but they still had very different opinions on where to go from here. Legally Mark could outvote her any day of the week over the baby's care, but he had no say in Callie's medical decisions.

Several months ago when they'd first gotten back together, Callie had been worried about something going wrong- much like their current situation- and signed all medical decisions over to Arizona if she couldn't make them. Arizona had done the same for Callie, wanting them to have at least some form of protection in place. Although what she really still wanted was marriage. Callie had to wake up so that they could have that.

"Please wake up, baby. I need you," she cried as she laid her head on Callie's bed and let the tears flow.

 **~CA~**

"Listen to me," Mark spoke none too quietly at Arizona. "If you won't let her go then she needs to at least be moved to a long term facility. You can't keep her here forever."

"No, no, no," Arizona quickly shot down. "She is staying here as long as needed. She's going to wake up and when she does I don't want her to be surrounded by strangers. Her child is here, we are not separating them," she ground out.

They had been having this argument for several days now. Neither one was willing to concede any time soon. It had been almost three months since the accident and Callie still showed no signs of waking. It hurt Arizona to see her like that every day but she couldn't imagine the pain she would feel no longer being close to her, to stop in whenever she had a break between surgeries.

Mark on the other hand couldn't bear to see his friend in that condition any longer. Even though he wasn't in the accident, he was feeling a little bit of survivor's guilt on top of everything else. It wasn't fair that he could spend time with his daughter and Callie couldn't.

"It's not fair to make us all watch as she slowly deteriorates in there. I can't do it anymore, Arizona."

"Then stay off this floor," Arizona told him. "She IS going to wake up. I know it. I want to be there when she does. I want her to be surrounded by friends as she recovers." While she hadn't shown any signs of waking, she also hadn't show any signs of getting worse so Arizona refused to let her go if she didn't have to. She had hope that one day Callie would wake up and they would be a family.

"You're being unreasonable," Mark accused.

"And you're being an ass," Arizona threw back as she walked away. She couldn't listen to this anymore. She needed a little sunshine right about then. So she made her way quickly towards the NICU to see her baby girl.

"Morning, Sofia," she greets the infant as brown eyes find her. "How's my little princess?" The reaction she gets is probably the closest Sofia can get to a smile.

She and Mark had finally decided to name the baby that when it was clear Callie wouldn't be able to anytime soon. It was a name Callie had thrown out as a possibility early on in her pregnancy. They hadn't ever seriously spoken of names, but it was one that had stuck in Arizona's head because of the smile on Callie's face when she said it.

"Will you tell your dad to quit being such a donkey when he comes to visit you later?" Sofia gave her another one of those delighted looks. She loved it when people talked to her even if she didn't understand. "I knew I could count on you."

She never thought she'd have children. Never thought she'd make a good mom. She'd grown up around the world with no real stability. Then she'd put her career above everything else for a while. She could admit she was a little selfish too.

But now that Sofia was here, she couldn't imagine not having that little girl in her life. The way she continued to fight and to grow amazed Arizona. She loved her daughter more than she ever could have thought she would. That little girl was now the light of her life and kept her going on those dark days.

"You're really not even going to consider it?" Mark asked, breaking into her shiny bubble.

"Nope," she answered in a way that told him that was the end of it.

A week later she woke up in a chair next to Callie's bed and beside her was the paperwork to make her Sofia's legal guardian. She was confused until she read the later that sat with them.

 _Arizona,_

 _I know this might come as a shock, but I've decided to go back to New York. My old hospital wanted me back and I decided to take it. I couldn't take seeing Callie like that anymore. It hurt too much._

 _I know it doesn't seem like I'd be willing to leave Sofia, but I know she's in good hands. I wish I could have the hope that you did that Callie would wake up, but I just can't. In case I'm wrong though, I know if I ever took Sofia away from you, Callie would kick my ass. So instead I'm leaving her with you. Take good care of her. Maybe someday I'll come back for a visit._

 _Mark_

She couldn't believe it. Mark had left. He had left without saying anything. He had left Sofia with her. She never would have thought that Mark would leave his daughter behind, but he did.

Not wanting to leave anything to chance she filed the papers immediately. She was now responsible for the two girls she loved more than anything in the world.

It was another three weeks later that had Arizona was wishing Mark was still there. Dr. Stark had told her he believed Sofia was ready to go home and Arizona suddenly didn't feel ready. She didn't know how to be a mom. She had no idea how to take care of an infant outside of the hospital.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?


	2. Chapter 1- Home

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome response to the prologue. I have some ideas where I'm going with this, but for the most part I have no idea.**

 **How do we feel about that finale?**

 **Chapter 1- Home  
**

Bouncing the baby softly in her arms, Arizona stood in front of the large double doors, terrified out of her mind. In this moment, those glass and metal doors represented the change between now and the rest of her life. And it scared the hell out of her.

"We can do this, baby girl." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, Sofia or herself. She looked down into the little cherub face and smiled. Love spread throughout her whole body with just that one little look. She never could have believed how much she could love someone else until she held Sofia in her arms for the first time.

"Arizona, you're still here?" a voice called from behind the blonde, startling her from her own thoughts. "I thought you'd be home by now, settling that baby into her new home," Bailey said to her friend and former mentor.

Arizona turned around and opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again when she wasn't sure what to say. What could she say? That she was terrified of leaving the hospital. That she was scared the second Sofia started crying she wouldn't know what to do to. That she'd somehow hurt the little girl by being completely incompetent when it came to being a mother.

She didn't have to say anything though. All it took was a look in Arizona eyes and Bailey knew exactly what was going on. Apparently being a pediatric surgeon didn't save you from new mom jitters. "You're going to be fine," Bailey reassured. She stepped closer to the duo and found the baby fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"What if I do something wrong? Or scar her for life somehow?" Arizona asks softly. She didn't want to admit what she was feeling. She's much better at holding it all in, but she needs to talk to someone. And Bailey is probably her best choice.

"You won't," Bailey responded confidently.

"It isn't right. Callie should be here doing this with me. What if she never wakes up? What if…"

"Calm down. No, it's not fair and this situation sucks. I can't say for sure what is going to happen. But I do believe that Callie will come out of this. We just have to be patient." There were a lot of things that could go wrong, both of them knew it. But in that moment, Bailey needed to make sure Arizona had hope. The woman needed something to hold onto, even if it was just a thread. "And even if she doesn't, Sofia is still gonna have the best mom that little girl could ask for."

Arizona smiled, feeling better, even just a little bit. "Thanks Bailey," she nodded her head a little. "I think I needed to hear that."

"Good, now get out of here," Bailey ordered with her tilt of her head towards the door. "You do have a carseat for that baby don't ya?"

"Of course. Alex set it up for me," Arizona answered.

"Good. No more excuses then. Now go," Bailey shooed.

Knowing she really couldn't argue, that she wouldn't win if she tried, Arizona turned back towards the doors and took small steps. A cool breeze hit her as the automatic doors rolled open. Instinctively she pulled Sofia even closer to her body and lightly covered her face with the blanket to ward off the chill.

It was harder than she thought it would be to get the car door open while holding the baby, but she managed. Might as well start learning how to do things with only one hand. She would have the other hand occupied for the next eighteen years or so.

Amazingly enough Sofia stayed asleep through the entire transfer from her arms into her seat. Not even the snap of the buckle roused the infant. After double and triple checking that Sofia was secure and that she had everything she needed to return home, Arizona finally climbed into the driver's seat of Callie's car. She hadn't gotten around to replacing her own yet after the accident. She had been told her old car could be fixed, but it would always bring back horrible memories so she didn't bother.

The drive was quick since they only lived across the street, but she had a lot of stuff to bring home with her so she was glad she'd driven that day. Besides driving gave her a few extra minutes each day with her girls. Now she'd have to find a new way to schedule her time between caring for Sofia and visits with Callie. At least she had some time to figure it out. Webber had kindly approved some much needed maternity leave for her since she was currently Sofia's only capable guardian.

Turning off the road into the underground parking for their building, Arizona realized she would be faced with her next dilemma. How to get Sofia and everything in her car up into the apartment. Going over the list in her head, she needed to make sure she had her purse, the diaper bag, and Sofia. Plus there were several other bags of gifts and items that had been with Sofia for her months in the hospital. There was no way she could carry it all. And she very well couldn't leave her daughter in one place or the other while she ran back and forth.

How in the hell did other parents do it?

A glazed look came over her eyes as she starred into nothing, trying to make some sort of plan. Taking the seat in with them was probably a smart idea. Or at least that's how it seemed with the many woman she noticed carrying their infants in the contraption, not just in the hospital, but in the stores and banks. Of course the malls they usually pushed them in a stroller.

Stroller! That was it. The carseat was part of a whole travel set. Popping the trunk, Arizona ran to the back of the car and let out a sigh of relief. Thank you, Alex! He must have taken it out of the box as well and left it folded up, the instructions tucked neatly in it. Now all she had to do was figure out what all the diagrams meant.

Ten minutes later and she wanted to scream in frustration. She could cut open a human body and put it back together without thought. But a metal and fabric contraption were getting the best of her that night. She looked at the stupid diagrams from every angle and still could not seem to get the wheels to lock into place.

She was just about to give the damn thing a swift kick, her leg hanging in the air in preparation, when she caught sight of one of the bars still at an angle. The foot that was prepared for violence just a moment ago, set itself at the top of the point and pushed down. An almost silent click, told Arizona that she'd finally done it.

The bottom basket was filled to the top, and her purse and diaper bag hung across the handlebar, giving the blonde a sense of accomplishment. Now all she needed was to lock the carseat into the stroller and she'd be on her way. Thank goodness their apartment building had a working elevator.

Pushing the blue door open, she gave her home a quick look over, seeing it for the first real time in months. She'd barely stepped foot inside in months. She'd only slept here when forced to by her co-workers and even then she went to bed and raced back off to the hospital as soon as she was awake. Home had been the hospital for the last four months.

"Well kiddo, this is your home," she whispered to the sleeping babe. "Your mom and I spent so many hours talking about the day we'd get to bring you home. I could never have imagined it would end up like this." Arizona choked on her words a bit, but held it together.

"You'll get to meet your mom tomorrow. We'll go visit her, I promise. She wants to be here with you, I know she does." Even if Sofia was awake, Arizona knew she wouldn't understand her, but it made her feel better just to talk.

Unbuckling the straps, she moved one arm and then the other out from under them before lifting Sofia into her arms. She held her like precious cargo, because that was exactly what she was. "We haven't gotten you a crib yet. Mama's been procrastinating that one," she spoke softly as she swayed back and forth. She wouldn't admit it, but with every milestone Sofia reached, Arizona was terrified the other shoe was going to drop. She couldn't bring herself to buy a crib and have it be a reminder if everything went terribly bad.

Plus, it didn't feel right picking one out without Callie. She knew she'd have to do it now, but she had a little more time. Sofia wouldn't be sleeping in her own room just yet anyway. No, that was too far away from Arizona for her liking. For tonight, a wall of pillows on her own bed would have to do.

"Sorry I wasn't more prepared to bring you home, kiddo. I really didn't think Dr. Stark would release you so soon. We'll go and get you a bed tomorrow. You can help me pick it out."

Laying the infant down in the middle of the bed, she placed pillows around her on all sides for the time being. Although Sofia hadn't yet started rolling over, she wasn't willing to risk it. Safety was her main concern. She hadn't done her best to protect the baby while she was in her mommy's tummy. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

Backing out of the room, she left the door wide open so she'd be able to hear if Sofia woke up. Next item on her list was getting things put away. She dropped the diaper bag and purse on the couch before pushing the stroller into the second bedroom.

Cristina had left behind a dresser when she left, having bought all new furniture when she moved in with Owen. So at least for the time being, she'd fill it with Sofia's stuff. It would make her feel better to have everything put away and not left in bags throughout the room.

Next came a little bit of cleaning. Dusting was a must, too much had accumulated in her absence and she couldn't have Sofia breathing that in. Her immune system seemed to be good, but Arizona wasn't going to take any chances. She wouldn't mind doing a little vacuuming but didn't want to chance waking the baby up. So she swept the hardwood floors and deemed it good enough for the moment.

There really wasn't dishes to do since no one had really been home, but that meant the clean ones probably weren't so clean anymore either. She'd have to take a day and wipe them all down, but that wasn't a project for tonight.

She had barely taken a seat on the couch when small whimpers filled the silence. Her feet were moving before her brain could even catch up. Her true test of parenting began now.

Although she wasn't full out crying, Sofia's little face was scrunched up, waiting to let out that scream. Arizona scooped her up and into her arms, rocking her gently in an effort to keep her calm while she figured out what she needed to do next.

Her diaper felt a little damp, but that was easily fixed. She'd changed some diapers in her time, she could do this. Unfortunately the clean ones she had were in the diaper bag in the other room. So off they went.

Diapering was easy, but figuring out how to prepare a bottle with only one hand was no easy feat. She wasn't ready to put Sofia down. She knew it was healthy for children to cry at times but she wanted to keep as many smiles on her daughter's face as she could and that started by keeping the tears at bay.

Several ounces and burps later, Arizona was sure she had this situation handled. Sofia was now cleaned and fed. All she had to do was get the infant into her little onesie to sleep in and she'd be set. Or so she'd believed.

Just as Arizona thought the baby was about to nod back off to sleep for the next several hours when she finally let out the wail she seemed to be holding in. And no matter what Arizona tried to do, Sofia just wouldn't stop.

She was already failing and she hadn't even been a mom for more than a few hours.

There was only one thing left she could think of to do. She grabbed her phone and called one of the only numbers she knew by heart. "I need some help."


	3. Chapter 2- Help

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait you guys. All of May and first week of June just turned into one busy crapfest! Between dealing with car issues and then my aunt's wedding I just didn't have time for things. Plus my ADHD (not diagnosed but I know it's there) has been a real problem for me as of late. I promise to try and get back on a schedule. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

"I need some help," Arizona all but cried into the phone.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Barbara Robbins asked softly into the phone, but the cries coming from the other end where a sure sign of why her daughter had called her in a panic.

"I've fed Sofia and changed her but she won't stop crying. I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Arizona said, dejectedly.

Barbara tried not to smile at her daughter's panic, but she couldn't help it. She never thought she'd have this. Not when not too long ago Arizona had been so vehemently opposed to having children. "Calm down, sweetie."

"I can't calm down. My daughter is crying and I don't know why." Arizona was on the verge of a full meltdown herself. She paced back and forth across the living room and rocked the baby as she went, but it didn't seem to help. Sofia's cries had yet to weaken.

"Trust me, you need to take a deep breath and calm yourself. If you're upset it's only going to make her more upset," Barbara soothed. She wished she could be there to help her daughter through this in person, but over the phone would have to do for now. A trip out to Seattle was very much due now that Arizona was apparently home with their granddaughter.

"Ok, ok," Arizona agreed, knowing her mother was probably right. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head again.

Barbara listened closely as her daughter exhaled and she could almost hear some of the tension released. She also heard just the tiniest of changes in Sofia's cries, something Arizona probably didn't notice, but as a seasoned mother, was caught by Barbara.

"Now here's what I want you to do next. Go into your bedroom and lay Sofia down on the bed…"

"No, she's crying. I don't want her to think I'm leaving her when she needs me," Arizona interrupted.

"It'll only be for a minute I promise. Strip her down to her diaper."

Again Arizona feels the need to interrupt. "It's too cool, she'll get cold."

I raised the most stubborn girl on the planet, Barbara thought to herself. Girl can't even let me finish a sentence, she continued internally. "She'll be fine, just trust me. There's a reason I told you to do this in your room. Now once she's stripped, take off your own shirt and climb into bed. Then lay Sofia down on your chest so her head is over your heart."

Skin to skin contact, Arizona thinks to herself. She should have thought of that. She knows how beneficial it can be between an infant and their parent. Even though there is no medical evidence, she's seen the benefits it's produced. So she does what her mom tells her and climbs into bed, laying Sofia down on top of her. Her hand soothes the soft skin of Sofia's back and she gently runs her hands up and down. It takes a few minutes but Sofia's cries start to lesson as the baby gradually falls into slumber.

"It worked," Arizona whispered, not sure who she telling, herself or her mother.

"Of course it did," Barbara stated, as if that should have been obvious. "Some nights that was the only way your father or I could get you to go to sleep. You loved listening to our heart beats. It soothed you more than anything else. Doesn't surprise me that Sofia would be the same, especially after all she's been through."

A small grin made its way over Arizona's face. Even though it was genetically impossible for Sofia to take after the blonde in anyway, it was a sweet surprise to have something in common with her daughter. As time went on she knew that sometimes nurture did win out over nature and Sofia would likely pick things up from her, but having something so early was truly welcome.

"Your brother on the other hand. Leave him in a dark, quiet room and he'd sleep without a care in the world. If we turned on a nightlight or made any kind of noise he was wide awake," the elder Robbins reminisced.

"Sounds like Tim," Arizona bitter sweetly spoke. She missed her brother fiercely, but a part of her always had to believe he was still with her. She'd even dreamed of him a time or two right after the accident. He told her to be patient and that Callie would come back to her eventually. She had to believe that. She refused to have two people who meant so much to her, taken from her before their time.

"You best get some sleep while you can. You're going to have a messed up sleeping schedule for a while," Barbara told her daughter.

Arizona let out a laugh, trying hard not to jostle Sofia too much and risk waking her up. "I'm a surgeon. We don't know what a sleep schedule is."

Barbara nodded her head even though Arizona couldn't see it. She knew her daughter had a point. She never knew what her child was doing at any given moment because of her erratic schedule, but it seemed to work for Arizona and that was enough for her. "Still, take it from me. Get all the sleep you can while she's asleep. Are you still working too?"

"No, I've taken some time off. A lot of time off actually. There are too many decisions to make and things to do before I can return to work now. I don't really want to put her in day care, at least not right now. She's perfectly healthy but I just don't want to risk it. So that probably means I'll have to get a nanny so then I'll have to find someone who I can trust to watch her which also seems impossible." She didn't say it, but when she doesn't entirely trust herself with her daughter, how could she ever trust some stranger. It just didn't seem possible. But without Callie she was going to have to figure this all out on her own.

"You'll figure it out. I have faith in you," Barbara smiled. "Now seriously, get some sleep!"

"Yes, mother," Arizona said cheekily. She knew if her mother was in the room she'd get a smack to the back of the head for that, but she was safe for now.

"I hope that girl of yours gives you all the trouble you gave me," her mother teased. "Love ya, baby girl." Before Arizona could even respond there was a click, effectively ending the call.

"Your grandmother is something else," Arizona whispered. The blonde leaned her head forward and pressed a kiss into Sofia's downy fine hair. She hadn't planned on going to bed so early, but she wasn't about to risk waking Sofia up.

Besides, the baby wasn't the only one taking comfort from their positions. Feeling the tiny puffs of air as Sofia breathes in and out is more than Arizona thought she'd ever be able to hope for. They are physical evidence that the baby is still alive and she's home.

She laid her head back on the pillows and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she too was sound asleep.

 **~CA~**

The next morning, Arizona wished she could sleep for five more hours, but apparently Sofia was wide awake, at least for the time being. At least they'd made it through the night mostly unscathed. Each time Sofia woke up, Arizona would check her diaper before making her another bottle and lulling her back to sleep.

She knew realistically that Sofia couldn't sleep on her chest all the time, but with it being her first night home, she'd kept their position each time and managed to get as much sleep as possible for the both of them. Although she did have a little irritation in her back because she wasn't used to sleeping on it like that, she'd take a lot worse to know that Sofia was happy.

"Who is the cutest baby in the whole world?" She asked the baby, getting a grin in return. She'd realized months ago that Sofia loved to be talked to, even when she was stuck in her incubator. Maybe it was just because she felt less alone, Arizona would never know, but she'd talk to her for hours if it made Sofia smile.

"Yes, you are just the cutest little thing. You look just like your mommy. Did you know that?" Arizona carefully pulled one arm through the onesie and then the other arm. It was one that someone had made them at the baby shower all those months ago. It said "I 'heart' my mommies." Arizona had instantly fell in love with it on sight because it made her feel like she had a place in the baby's life.

Four months later and she was the sole parent to the child currently.

It wouldn't always be that way though. She felt it in her bones. Callie would wake up and Arizona would ask her again to marry her and they would be a family. Because nothing else could possibly make sense.

"Are we going to go visit Mommy? Are you excited?" Reaching for the black leggings that were above Sofia's head, she slowly worked them up chubby little legs and one diapered bottom. With hands under armpits, Arizona held her up to give her a look over. "Mommy is not going to believe how adorable you are. We just need some socks on you and shoes on me and we're ready to go."

With a wallet thrown in the diaper bag- there really was no reason to take both a purse and diaper bag- and Sofia strapped into her carseat, they were on their way down to the parking lot. Not knowing what time they'd leave later, Arizona wasn't about to risk walking Sofia across the busy street in the dark. Nope, driving was her best option.

She had barely made it through the front doors before she was surrounded by co-workers. She spoke to each of them kindly but didn't stop moving towards the elevator doors. They weren't going to slow her down on her mission of the day. To have Callie and Sofia in the same room for the first time since she was born.

Some of them who were between patients followed her into the elevator, others split off promising to see her later. By the time she made it to Callie's room she had a line of people behind her all wanting to see Sofia. "Guys, I promise I'll come show her off later, right now I just want a little privacy with my family," she addressed the crowd. "Please respect that."

She didn't give them much choice, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. She wasn't locking them out, but if they didn't have business in the room, she knew they weren't likely to enter. She wasn't surprised to find Bailey reading over Callie's chart. The woman was a good friend to both of them even if they'd never voice that and she worried just as much.

"How's she doing today?" Arizona asked.

"About the same as yesterday. I'll bet some baby time would do her some good though," the small woman smiled down at the baby who was trying to see everything from her carrier. "I'll give you three some family time."

"You don't have to leave," Arizona told her quickly.

Bailey shook her head but smiled. "You guys deserve some privacy. Holler if you need anything." With that she was out the door.

"She's a silly one isn't she?" Arizona asked cheerily as she put the carrier up one of the chairs to make it easier to get Sofia out. Making quick work of the straps, she lifted the baby into her arms and turned her so that she was facing Callie's bed. "There's your mommy, little one. She's sleeping now. We just need to be patient and wait for her to come back to us. But I know how much she'd still love to hold you."

She really wished she could take the hospital gown off Callie so that she could lay Sofia on her lover's chest, but that wasn't the best idea. Especially because anyone could walk in at any moment. At least her wounds were all but healed so she didn't have to worry about hurting her.

With her free hand she pushed the blanket down Callie's body and laid Sofia across her chest. She lifted one of Callie's and laid it palm down on Sofia's small back helping to hold her there. Apparently just the sound of the other woman's heartbeat was enough to send Sofia off into dream land.

Smiling down at her girls finally being together, Arizona tried to snuggle in as close to Callie as possible and get comfortable in the small space next to her girlfriend. Her arm stayed over Callie's effectively holding her close and protecting Sofia at the same time. Her eyes closed and she let out a tired sigh.

They were still like that a little while later when Bailey came to check on them. Pulling her phone out she took a quick picture and immediately sent it to Arizona's phone, knowing that was a memory she'd want to keep. She also sent it out to a few other of their friends, not realizing that within the hour everyone in the hospital would soon see it.


	4. Chapter 3- Surprise

**A/N: Howdy everyone! I still have no idea where I'm going with this story so yeah. Enjoy! LOL**

 **Chapter 3**

With Sofia snuggled against her chest, Arizona bounced around the room in time with the music. She'd realized quickly that the infant was just like her mother. She was happiest when there was music playing and she loved to dance. Her socked feet glided across the hardwood floors as she twirled in circles, careful to make sure it wasn't too much for the little one.

She really should think about fixing herself something for dinner, but her daughter was happy and content. She just didn't have it in her to stop and risk losing the little grin that stole over delightfully chubby cheeks.

The CD that was playing was one of Callie's. The words were all in Spanish and Arizona couldn't understand a word of it. It didn't matter though, because the Spanish music was Sofia's preference so she'd deal with it.

She had already decided that she was going to have to learn her girls' native language. She'd taken it in high school but since had forgotten most of it. She was hoping she'd be able to pick it up quick if she tried to learn it again.

"You love to dance, don't you baby girl," she spoke to the child in her arms. A kiss was placed into the infant's soft almost black hair. "I can't wait for your mommy to wake up so I can watch the two of you dance all over the house. Your mommy loves to dance, especially in her underwear."

A soft knock at the door had Arizona's head flipping around. "Now who could that be? I didn't invite anyone over. Did you invite friends over and forget to tell me?" she asked the babe with a chuckle in her voice.

She flipped the music off before making quiet steps towards the door. She really wasn't expecting anyone so she couldn't imagine who might be at the door. Looking through the peephole she couldn't believe her eyes.

With a flick of the lock, she threw the door open and stared in shock at her guests. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Surprise," Barbara cheered. "We came to meet our granddaughter and look for a house. Let me see that baby," she commanded, pulling Sofia right out of Arizona's arms before she could even protest. "Look, Daniel, she's so precious," she exclaimed, turning the baby towards her husband. "Pictures sure didn't do her justice."

Arizona couldn't wrap her mind around what was going on. Her parents were on her doorstep without even a call beforehand. That wasn't like the super organized colonel she'd grow up with. Daniel Robbins wasn't that kind of guy.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to let us in?" Daniel questioned in a serious tone. "I know we taught you better than that."

"Yes, of course. Come in." The blonde took a step back and signaled with a hand for her parents to enter. She led them over to the couches and took a seat adjacent to them. "Sorry I just can't believe you're here. And without warning." She gave a questioning look towards her father at that.

"It wouldn't have been a very good surprise if you knew we were coming," Barbara pointed out. The elder woman cradled the infant in one arm and ran a delicate finger down Sofia's chubby cheek. "She's beautiful," was whispered in awe. It still amazed her that she had a grandchild now.

Arizona gave a little smile. "She looks just like Callie," she told them both. That fact both saddened her and made her smile at the same time. She really wanted Callie back.

"So, how long are you two staying? And where? I don't really have an extra bed, but I guess I could figure something out." Arizona caught the looks exchanged between her parents and realized there was something they weren't saying. Then she remembered something they'd said when she first opened the door. "Wait. Look for a house? For who?"

"Well for us of course," Barbara answered as if it should have been obvious.

Arizona's mouth dropped open just a bit as she looked between her two parents. She still wasn't grasping what they were up to. "I don't understand. You have a house."

"Well now that your father is retired, there really isn't anything keeping us in Baltimore anymore. We thought maybe it was about time we see what Seattle had to offer. It's already got our daughter and granddaughter."

"You're serious? You are really going to move?" Arizona couldn't believe it. She missed having her parents close by. It would be nice not to have them on the other side of the country. But it seemed so last minute to her she couldn't wrap her head around it. Her parents weren't spur of the moment people.

"We've been talking about it for a while. And more seriously since everything happened. It just makes sense," Daniel answered this time.

"We want to see our grandbaby grow up and not just over a computer screen. And we thought that when the time came that you needed to go back to work, we could also help care for her." Barbara had heard the hesitancy in her daughter's voice when she'd talked about putting the girl in daycare or getting a nanny. She was hoping by offering Arizona a third choice that it would give her a sense of relief.

"I couldn't ask you guys to do that. Especially with my sometimes crazy schedules," she tried to deny but she already knew it would be a losing battle. Her parents didn't let go of an idea easily.

"That's what grandparents are for. They make excellent baby-sitters," Barbara announced. "Isn't that right Miss Sofia?" She held the baby up so that she could look straight into the baby's face. "You want lots of grandma time don't you?"

"Well if you're really serious about staying long term, then I might have a solution. It's not a permanent one, but it'll work for now." She wasn't sure how her parents would feel about this idea. Hell, she wasn't sure how she would feel about this idea, but really it was just sitting there anyway. And it was another thing she'd been left in charge of. "Mark's place is just across the hall. He's not using it but he's not ready to let go of it either. He told me he wouldn't be opposed to someone renting it out though."

"So you've talked to him recently?" Daniel questioned. He still wasn't sure about this whole situation his daughter had found herself in, but if Arizona said that Sofia was her daughter, then she was her daughter. No arguing with that.

"Not really. He's called a few times to check in but that's about it." They'd spoken for a few minutes and he'd get an update on Sofia but then he was off again. He knew she was at home now, but he wasn't ready to come back. "The apartment is fully furnished though so you could even stay there tonight if you want. I'll just have to get some of our spare bedding out."

She watched as the two elder Robbins seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. It was something she missed doing with Callie. The two of them had gotten pretty good at conveying certain things with just a look.

"I know it's a little weird, but then you'd be right across the hall. And it would only be temporary. I'm sure you'd eventually want your own space. I've been thinking of getting a house myself so Sofia would have a yard to play in. But I'm not sure I have it in me to do that without Callie."

Thoughts began to swirl within Arizona's mind and the things she had been holding back were making their way towards the front of her mind. "I mean what if I buy a house and get all settled and then Callie wakes up. Won't she want to come back here to where its familiar? And what if she totally hates the house I pick? And if it takes years before she comes back to me, am I supposed to just stay here in the hopes that she does? How am I supposed to do all this?"

Seeing how charged her daughter's emotional state had become, Barbara handed off Sofia to Daniel and moved to sit beside her daughter. She pulled the younger woman into her side and hugged her close. She pressed a kiss into her daughter's hair and tried her best to calm her down. It was definitely a good thing they'd come when they did. Arizona was really good at holding things in until they exploded out.

"You'll figure it out. One step at a time. You don't have to have all the answers right now. And whatever steps you do take, I know they will be what's best for you and your family. There might still be a lot of bridges for you to cross before life starts to slow down, but you'll get there. I promise. And we'll be here to help."

It took a while longer, but Arizona finally settled down. Barbara took Sofia back and took over getting the baby fed and settled for bed while Daniel went about fixing them all something to eat. It wasn't much but it would at least get them through the night.

The three Robbins' spent the rest of the night catching up and just enjoying their time together. Something that they hadn't had for a very long time. Sofia woke once while they were talking, but Barbara quickly forced her daughter to stay put while she attended to the infant.

Realizing how late it was getting, Arizona went into her room and pulled the extra bedding from their closet. If her mother wasn't going to let her help with her own child, then she'd find something else to make her feel less useless. She crossed the hall quickly, noticing that her father had stood up to follow. The two of them worked together quickly to make up the bed as best as they could for the time being.

Her parents had been planning on staying at least a week so that they would have time to start looking into places, but they had decided that staying at Mark's place until they had a place of their own seemed like the smarter plan.

It was decided now that they would only stay a few days before heading home and getting things ready to move. They wanted to be there to help their daughter as much as possible as she adjusted to her new life. And they were both thoroughly enamored with their granddaughter. Sofia had definitely wrapped them both around her finger already.

After Arizona said goodnight to her parents, she quietly walked into her room and stood over the bassinet she'd finally gotten for Sofia. She watched her daughter sleep for several minutes, just soaking up the feeling. The knock on her door earlier had lifted a weight off her shoulder. She was starting to feel a lot better with how things were going.

She crawled into bed that night, grateful to have her parents so close and know that she could call them for anything. She wanted to be independent, had always been so since she was a young child. But it wasn't just her she had to worry about anymore. Now she had someone else to care for. So asking for help would be something she would have to learn to do.

It would all be worth it for the little girl snoozing just a few feet away. Now she just needed Callie to wake up and everything would fall into place.


	5. Chapter 4- Breaking

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait between chapters. I have no excuses except for life. And I'm still not sure when the next chapter will be as I have a funeral and a wedding coming up. I'll try and get another one up soon though.**

 **Chapter 4**

Warm water washed over Arizona's fingers as she dipped the wash cloth down into the sink. She gave it a minute to let it soak up the soapy water before gently running the soft cloth over Sofia's tummy. The baby squirmed at the unfamiliar sensation but didn't let out any cries of dislike.

Blue eyes watched the tiny human carefully. A first bath could be loved or hated, she knew that. Sofia seemed content with the sensation after a moment. It obviously wasn't the first time Sofia had been washed, but it was the first time the babe got to experience sitting in a small tub of water. It was definitely a difference from the sponge baths she was used to.

Tiny little lips opened into an 'o' shape and made a coo like sound. "Do you like that baby girl?" Arizona asked. Sofia smiled and tried her best to tell her mama what she was feeling. Arizona laughed as she ran the cloth over every inch of her daughter. "You're a stinking baby," she teased. "Played hard with grandpa today, didn't you?"

Against Arizona's wishes, her mother had dragged her out of the house, leaving Sofia with her father for a few hours. Barbara was insistent that they finish getting everything Arizona hadn't had a chance to get yet. And of course Arizona had to go with to make sure she approved of what Barbara chose.

The blonde had then proceeded to spend the next three hours with a cell phone in her hand and her eye on the screen at every available moment. She was so sure that Sofia would need her and her father would be calling, begging them to come back. But it never happened.

As soon as they were back to the apartment, Arizona had torn through the door and took Sofia out of his arms, cuddling her close. She hadn't let either of her parents take her after that. She didn't want to ever let her go. This little person had stolen her heart and she knew she never wanted it back.

She did have to grudgingly admit though that the trip had been productive. A crib would be delivered in a few days for when Arizona was ready to let Sofia sleep in her own room. Her daughter now also had a swing set up in the living room as well as a play pen and a few other toys for her to play with as she grew a little older.

One thing that had been on the needed list was the Fisher Price pink bath tub that Sofia currently laid in. It was a step up from Arizona's original plan of using the kitchen sink.

"I think you're a little fishy. Are you a little fishy?" she babbled to Sofia. She didn't doubt that in a few months when Sofia was a little older, she would be splashing in the water. It's exactly what she would expect of someone with Callie's genes flowing through her.

"We have to wash your hair now." Even though Sofia didn't understand what she was saying, she wanted to tell her what was going to happen so that it might keep her from suddenly getting upset at anything unexpected.

Filling the small cup, she gently showered Sofia's dark curls with the warm water, careful to keep it out of her little brown eyes. Once it was thoroughly soaked, she poured some baby shampoo into her palms and lathered it up. "You are such a brave little girl," she cooed as she worked her fingers through the downy fine hair.

With the hair rinsed, Arizona reached for the pink hooded towel and wrapped Sofia up in it holding her close. The baby shivered from the change in temperatures, but wiggled like she was trying to snuggle closer.

"You think we should go visit mommy tomorrow? We didn't make it over there today and I'm sure she missed us. I know we sure missed her. Didn't we?" It was the first time Arizona hadn't visited Callie since she'd slipped into the coma. She didn't like that she'd missed that time but she also knew it might get harder to visit every day now that Sofia was home.

"Yeah, you think we should do that?" she asked when she saw Sofia's little mouth moving like she was trying to talk.

Quickly changing the baby into her pajamas, she wrapped her up in her blanket before heading to the kitchen to warm up a bottle. It was only a few minutes later that she was settling them both comfortably down on the couch.

With a few wiggles of the nipple on Sofia's lips, the baby greedily latched onto the bottle. Watching the baby's eyes drift closed as she suckled from her bottle was becoming one of Arizona's favorite parts of the day. She was so young and so innocent that Arizona wished more than anything she could shield her daughter from all of life's cruelties.

Her head drifted to the back of the couch as her own eyes slipped closed. A gentle humming of lullabies whispered through her lips as her mind began to wander about what the future could hold. She imagined Sunday morning walks through the park pushing a stroller. Her and Callie would have to take turns because neither one wanted their little girl far away. They'd stop at the pond and watch Sofia's excitement as she fed the ducks.

She imagined family vacations over the years. It didn't matter where they went, so long as they did so as a family. Although she hoped they at least made one visit to Disneyworld. But she would love to show Sofia the world, and she wanted Callie by her side while she did so. She wished with all her heart that her dream would someday be a reality.

 **~CA~**

"Look whose come to see you again, Mommy," Arizona exclaimed cheerily as she entered Callie's hospital room. The other woman was currently supported so she was laying on her right side. She knew the nurses must have been in here a little bit ago to roll her on her side and get her cleaned up some. Arizona wished she still had the time to do that for her lover, but with Sofia she would have to trust the staff to do their jobs. Which would be a lot harder to do if Callie was anywhere else but their hospital.

Arizona laid Sofia down in front of Callie and laid the other woman's hand on the girl's belly so she could feel her mommy. "Say hi to Mommy," she told the baby.

The blonde sat there in silence as she watched Sofia study Callie's face. She couldn't deny that her little girl was definitely curious about this other person in the room. Eventually though the small brown eyes closed and she joined her mother in dreamland.

Arizona couldn't pull her eyes away from her two sleeping girls. Her entire world was right there in front of her and she couldn't do anything but keep an eye on them.

"How's everything going?"

Arizona jumped in her seat, startled. She had been so lost within her mind she hadn't heard Bailey enter the room. Only once she got her heart to return to normal did she turn to face the small woman. "You scared me."

"That much was obvious," Bailey all but laughed. "But really, how is everything going?"

Arizona could admit she wasn't even surprised that Bailey didn't even bother to apologize for almost giving her a heart attack. But she also knew she wouldn't let up until she answered her. "It's ok. We're slowly figuring things out. I'm still terrified I'm going to potentially screw her up for life, but my parents have been around to help."

"That's good then," Bailey responded. She walked past Arizona and stopped in front of the slumbering pair. She ran a hand down Sofia's soft cheek with a smile on her face. "She seems to be nice and healthy. And happy," she added, spotting the slight smirk on the infant's face.

"I have to admit she's a good baby. She's up every few hours which I expected, but she really only whimpers. I haven't experienced any full out screaming yet. There was a bit the first night but we figured out what worked to calm her down."

"That's good."

"Now if only Callie would wake up so I could take her home too."

Arizona said it so quietly Bailey wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it or not. She wasn't sure what could even be said anymore. They all had hope that Callie would wake up eventually. But the longer she remained unconscious, the longer the doctor in all of them began to lose belief in that ever happening. At this point there were so many odds stacked against her. And she knew that Arizona knew that. But neither woman wanted to vocalize that idea. It would make it to real.

"You just keep having faith and the rest of us will do the best we can to make sure it happens," Bailey offered.

"I just got her back, I can't lose her again," Arizona whispered sadly. She ran a hand over her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall.

"I came back from freaking Africa to be with her. I gave up my dream job to come back here. Because I knew as soon as I landed and got off the plane that I was missing something. I left my heart in Seattle and I knew I'd never get it back in Africa. Not without Callie. She's the love of my life. I'll never find anyone else. This can't be how we end. It just can't be. We've been through too much already to just have it end here. We even survived a freaking shooter in the hospital for crying out loud. I refuse to believe a stupid truck is going to take everything away from us. It can't." Her words ended on a whisper, but the tears continued to flow. She wasn't sure how to make them stop now.

Bailey pulled a chair around and took a seat beside her distraught friend. She placed a hesitant hand on Arizona's shoulder. "You'll get through this, no matter how it ends," she tried to reassure. "Have you talked to somebody about this? Like a professional?" She didn't know if asking that would be a smart thing, but it was clear Arizona had a lot of emotions she wasn't dealing with.

Arizona wiped at the tears in her eyes again and tried to compose herself. "No, I'm fine. Really." She tried argue in her defense but they both knew that she was far from fine.

"You know it's not a bad thing. Talking to a therapist, or even a counselor. It doesn't make you weak. Everybody needs a little help from time to time. Especially when they've been through a traumatic event." Bailey nodded her head towards Sofia and Callie to stress her point.

Arizona knew what her friend was saying was true. She had been through a trauma. Watching Callie's heart stop and then seeing her own daughter born without a heartbeat of her own. Being the one to actually start her heart again. It was more trauma than she wanted to experience in one life time. Knowing that she could lose both of the ones she loved in one day. Maybe talking to someone wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Although the former marine's daughter in her was trying to argue that it was in fact a sign of weakness. She was raised to be a strong and independent woman and asking for help just wasn't a part of that. But there were just some things that you couldn't handle on your own, medical school taught her that when she'd gone through her psychology classes. Everything within her mind at that moment was at war with everything else.

"We have some really good counselor's right here on the staff. But if you want a little more privacy there's a woman's health clinic I could also recommend," Bailey offered.

"I'll think about it and get back to you." She didn't know who she was kidding. Arizona would be asking her for that recommendation sooner rather than later. It was just her stubborn pride that made her hold off for just a little bit longer. If only to prove to herself that she could.

As she looked at her sleeping angels, she knew she would do anything for them. And to do that, she needed to be healthy herself, physically and mentally. She didn't know what Callie would think, but a part of her thought that her girlfriend would probably be down with the idea.

Later that night she laid Sofia down in the swing and started its rocking motion. The baby was awake for now but it wouldn't be long before she was ready for her last bottle of the night and to be tucked into bed. The blonde watch the almost smile that appeared on her daughter's face as the seat took her back and forth. She'd give that girl the world if she could.

Knowing it was now or never, Arizona unlocked her phone and found the number she was looking for. She waited several minutes for the other person to pick up. "I think I want that number for the clinic now," she asked softly.

It took Bailey a minute to figure out who her caller was, but when she did, she quickly went to find the number for her friend. She was hopeful that no matter the outcome, Arizona would be okay.


	6. Chapter 5- Motions

**A/N: At this point I'm thinking this story won't be more than 15 chapters. But anything could happen I guess. Hope you all continue to enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

"So, Arizona, how are things going this week?" The redheaded therapist asked as Arizona took a seat on the couch in front of her. It had been awkward her first few visits to Grace Thompson's office as she wasn't exactly sure where to start. But now, several weeks later, Arizona was getting used to her weekly visits and was able to express herself just a little bit better.

"Things are going about as good as can be expected actually," Arizona admitted. She looked into Grace's eyes as she spoke so that the other woman would know she was telling the truth. She had learned quickly that if you didn't look her in the eye, then Grace believed you were hiding something, which was typically true. "My parents are back with all their stuff and have for the most part settled into Mark's old apartment. At least temporarily."

"Temporarily?" Grace asked in an attempt to get Arizona to explain further. She'd figured out early on that her patient wasn't one to go into a lot of detail. It was something she was working on with the younger woman. It was holding back those little things that went hand in hand with holding back her emotions.

Arizona sighed, knowing exactly what was expected of her. "They would still like to find a place of their own, Mark's apartment is just convenient while they look around. They aren't really apartment people either, they prefer having their own space."

"How do you feel about having them just right across the hall?"

"It's kind of nice. At this point in my life I've lived away from them almost as long as I lived with them, so I do like having my own place, but knowing they are just right across the hall is kind of a nice security blanket."

Grace nodded her head and made a few notes. She tried not to do that, instead wanting to give her patients their full attention, but sometimes she needed to write things down so that she could review it later.

They spent the rest of the session talking through Arizona's feelings on where she was currently. Grace wanted her to get a handle on her emotions and feeling her way through them before they began to get into the past. They could work their way backward as they needed to, but with all that was still going on in Arizona's life, she felt it best to focus on the last few months first. And she believed her patient was making good steps of progress already.

The first session Arizona had attended, she didn't really know what to say, so instead Grace told her a little bit about herself and some of her personal beliefs about therapy and how it could help. It seemed to put Arizona a little more at ease.

Their second session went a little bit better as Arizona opened up and gave a little bit of background of her life and everything that was currently going on. She explained to Grace the reason why she had sought out therapy and everything that had led up to that decision.

Their third session, however, was just a little bit different as well. Arizona's parents had finally decided it was time to go home and begin packing, as well as put their house up for sale. They originally had intended to go earlier but had stuck around a little longer to help their daughter get settled into her life as a mother. Arizona wasn't yet comfortable with leaving Sofia with anyone but her parents so she had shown up to her appointment with the baby fast asleep in her carseat.

The therapist hadn't said a word, just waved them both inside the room. She'd rather have Arizona show up then cancel even if that meant some distraction from the baby. She had cooed over the infant for a few minutes before turning them to the direction they needed to be in.

Now it was six weeks later and Arizona was feeling a lot more mentally healthy. She still worried over Callie every day that she couldn't make it to the hospital, but she had come to accept that some things were just out of her control.

On her way home from her appointment, she stopped and picked Sofia up from her parent's place and took her to the hospital for their visit. Sofia was always such a good baby while they were in hospital, well in general really. She always had smiles for all the doctors and nurses that stopped them on their way towards Callie's room.

It didn't matter if Sofia was in need of a nap or if she'd only just woken from one, a few minutes after she was laid beside her other mother she was fast asleep. She would study Callie's face, or feel her breathing depending on their position, and it would put her to sleep. It was a bond between the two of them that Arizona loved to watch.

After settling her daughter down with her other mother, Arizona made her way around the small room making sure everything was just the way she wanted it. The flowers were still fresh and had water. The picture board Arizona had been building was still nice and full of pictures of her and Sofia.

Once she was satisfied, she settled down into the chair by Callie's bed and picked up her girlfriend's chart. She couldn't help herself, she had a need to know how the night had gone. As usual nothing much had changed. Nothing suggested that Callie was waking up soon.

She put the chart back in its place before attempting to wiggle herself in the bed next to her girls. She laid her hand over Sofia's back and kissed the baby on the forehead. She did the same to Callie's cheek before laying her head down on the pillow.

Therapy had been helping. She was a little more ready to accept the possibility that Callie may never wake up. But in her heart she kept her hope that they'd be together again someday. She just couldn't imagine her life without Callie in it. Especially now that there was Sofia. Their daughter couldn't grow up without her Mommy. It just didn't seem reasonable.

She hated to hear it from her friends, but they had also started mentioning that even if Callie did wake up, she wouldn't be the same person she was. Arizona knew this was a very real possibility. Her head injury could have affected her in ways they had no way of knowing until she was conscious again. She could even have amnesia, which was a possibility Arizona wasn't prepared for.

But as Grace had also explained, there really wasn't reason to worry about any of those bridges until they came to them. There was also a chance that Callie would be just fine. She had to believe that.

"Knock, knock," a voice called from the door, pulling Arizona from her thoughts. You never could get peace and quiet for very long in this place.

Arizona sat up, careful not to disturb the two sleeping girls beside her, even if one of them she wished she could disturb. She ran a hand through her hair in hopes that she didn't look a mess. "Hey, Sally," she greeted quietly.

"Did you want me to come back later?" the physical therapist asked.

Arizona glanced at her watch, realizing how late it had gotten. Apparently she had either been more lost in thought that she knew or she had fallen into a light sleep. "No, no. It's okay," Arizona told her quickly. "Let me just move Sofia."

The blonde lifted her daughter into her arms, trying her best not to wake the baby. Although it probably was pointless since Sofia would be up soon anyway for a bottle. Still she'd rather not wake her. She sat down in the chair out of the way so that Sally could do her job.

Over the last few months she'd gotten to know Sally fairly well. Arizona and Sofia had been there on several occasions when the physical therapist had stopped in to work Callie's muscles. Even though Callie would need therapy when she woke up, Arizona wanted to make it as easy on her as possible and had insisted on having someone come in frequently to keep the other woman's arms and legs moving as much as possible, and get massages to keep the limbs from atrophy. She didn't care if she had to pay out of pocket for it so long as Callie was getting the care Arizona wanted for her.

"Your daughter is getting so big," Sally commented as she moved the blanket to begin work on Callie's right leg.

"Yeah, she is," Arizona agreed. She couldn't believe Sofia had been home for almost two months already. They had finally settled into a routine and Arizona was getting comfortable being a mother. They had a few ups and downs, but overall they were doing awesome.

"She's trying to rollover now. She hasn't quite succeeded but she's really been trying. It's so fun to watch," Arizona smiled. Considering Sofia's premature birth, she was so excited that her baby was even close to such a milestone. "She sleeps five to six hours a night now, so that's nice. I'm actually getting some sleep. So long as I go to sleep right when she does," she laughed.

"Wow, that is pretty good," Sally agreed with a smile.

Arizona ran a loving hand through Sofia's dark hair. It was almost getting long enough she could do something with it. Put it in little ponytails or something. She hadn't attempted yet, but she was looking forward to trying.

Maybe when she was older and in school, Arizona could take the time to braid it. Have a little Sofia/Mama time while she did her hair for school every morning. The idea was one she had thought she never wanted, and now couldn't see life without.

The sad thing was, her leave was almost up. She had little more than a week left before she had to return to work. While getting back into the OR held appeal, spending quality time with Sofia was her number one priority. She probably should have brought that up in therapy earlier. At least she had one more session before she was back to the grind.

She couldn't even begin to imagine going a whole day away from her little girl. Even if she was in the hands of her very capable grandparents. She dreaded that first day back at work. A part of her wished she could just quit and stay home every day.

Besides the fact that financially that wasn't possible for her, she still had some school loans to pay for. She would also miss being a surgeon eventually she knew. She loved saving lives. But it no longer was the high it once was. Being Sofia's mom was her new drug of choice. She wondered if she could talk the chief into letting her back part-time to start off. It was something to consider anyway.

She left Sally to her work and packed Sofia up and headed home. They'd had a good enough visit. Her main goal was just to let Callie know that they were still there, and she believed that at least a part of her lover could feel them there even in her sleep.

When she reached her floor the door to her parents' was wide up and the smell of chicken filled the hallway. "Hey, Arizona, dinner's almost ready if you want to join us sweetie," Barbara yelled out into the hallway.

Arizona smiled. It really was great having her parents so close again. Especially because she wasn't the greatest cook, that was more Callie's deal. Her mother was making sure she had well balanced meals.

Not bothering to even enter her own home just yet, she went into the adjacent apartment and sat Sofia down in the swing that took up her parent's living room. Once the baby was settle she walked over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek. "It smells amazing," she told the older woman.

"Do you want to set the table?" Barbara gestured towards the small dining table that occupied the space by the window.

"Sure, but Sofia's gonna need a bottle soon," Arizona explained.

"That's where grandpa comes in," Daniel called from where he had been reading on the couch. He laid the paper down on the coffee table and stood up. He went to the cupboard where they kept bottles and Sofia's formula and started making a bottle for his granddaughter.

Arizona smiled. She was really glad to have her parents here.


	7. Chapter 6- Settling

**A/N: I really try to respond to reviews and then life gets in the way so thank you all for your words. And for the reviewer who asked about Callie's parent's making medical decisions, that was actually answered earlier (first chapter I believe) Callie gave Arizona power of attorney over medical decisions. I don't know yet if her parents will show, possibly.**

 **And hang in their I promise Callie will be joining us soon.**

 **Chapter 6**

"So how does it feel to be back at work?" Grace asked Arizona at the beginning of their session for that week.

Arizona leaned back on the couch putting her weight against the back and took a deep breath. She wanted to be comfortable before getting into this conversation. "It's different," she started, but then paused to figure out what it was she wanted to say.

Grace starred at the blonde for a moment, trying to decide if she needed to ask questions to get Arizona to elaborate or if she just needed a moment. She didn't want to push too hard and force the other woman to clam up. It was often a thin line to keep the balance.

"Right now I'm only part-time. Very few surgeries, mostly just consults and administrative stuff," Arizona finally answered.

"Is that not what you wanted?"

"No, it's exactly what I wanted. I'm not ready to leave Sofia for twelve or fifteen hours a day. I know she's safe with my parents, but I'm not ready to be without her for that long. I'm just not used to spending so much of my working hours sitting behind a desk. I think I've already gained ten pounds," she laughed.

Maybe she hadn't actually put on extra weight, but her body was definitely feeling the difference between her old work schedule and her current one. And with Sofia it was hard to go for morning runs, so she was feeling the pull to get more exercise in. She had begun looking into running strollers so that she could take Sofia with her, but hadn't found one she liked just yet.

"I don't spend time in on-call rooms anymore. Instead I find myself in Callie's room to take a breather. Working part-time I don't need as much down time on shifts, but let's be honest for a surgeon that's still usually close to eight or so hours a day most of the time." Arizona paused, trying to put her thoughts together again. She was kind of rambling and she knew it, but even just getting her thoughts out had helped her emotional state immensely.

"And how is Callie doing?" Grace asked, steering their conversation a little bit. Arizona talked facts and stats with her co-workers about Callie's condition, at home with her parents she discussed hopes and possible outcomes. This room was the one room she could really get her thoughts and feelings out about the situation, so she made it a point to give Arizona that time as often as possible.

"She's mostly the same. She's had a few brain activity spikes recently but Derek isn't sure yet what that could mean."

"But you're hoping it's a good sign." It wasn't a question.

Arizona smiled. "Of course I'm hoping for that. I'm always hoping for that. But as a doctor I also know that it could mean nothing. I have to rely on Derek's assessment mostly, but even he can't be entirely sure. He's run a few tests, but none that have provided any answers yet," Arizona explained.

The first time she had seen the spike on Callie's chart, she had sat beside her girlfriend for over an hour talking to her and encouraging her to wake up. It hadn't happened, but the next night there had been a second spike. She really was trying not to get her hopes up to terribly hard, but it was hard not to do. She wanted Callie back so badly.

Some days she wished she had never gone to Africa because maybe Callie wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed in a coma. But then she'd realize if she hadn't, they wouldn't have Sofia. And she just couldn't imagine her life without her daughter in it. Sofia was the one good thing to come out of all of this.

One day Callie would wake up and then they could get married. She couldn't wait for that day. Eventually they'd decide to expand their family, because Sofia needed a sibling. Another little girl to play dolls with. Or maybe a little boy. So Sofia could have a brother just like she had Tim. It was those dreams kept her going most days.

"Are you ready for her to wake up?" Grace asked cautiously. She knew it was a loaded question, but there were a lot of possibilities that her patient needed to be prepared for.

"What kind of question is that?" Arizona spat angrily. She wasn't sure why that question would even be voiced. Of course she was ready for Callie to wake up.

"I just want to know if you are prepared for what that could mean. You could be looking at some memory loss or complete amnesia. You could also be facing permanent brain injury. I know you are committed to Callie. But are you prepared to care for her the rest of your life if that's what it comes to?"

Arizona took a deep breath, knowing where Grace was going with all of this. The other woman was just trying to make sure she was prepared for what could possibly come next. She knew there were so many 'what ifs' that could happen when Callie woke up. She could never possibly be completely prepared. She had been putting in some basic studying though, just so that she had a jump start if something was wrong.

She could handle a disability. Life wouldn't be easy, she knew that, but spending her life with Callie was worth it, no matter the cost. Memory loss did worry her, but she had to believe that even if it came to that, they could work through it.

There were other worries of course, but those had been at the top of her list and apparently Grace knew that as well. "I have been preparing for those possibilities. It's not something I relish the idea of, but I know it could happen. Being without Callie has made me realize how it doesn't matter what happens so long as she's in my life."

Grace smiled at the blonde and took a moment of silence between the two of them. "What if she wakes up a completely different person? By that I mean it's possible that the relationship between you might not survive, even with her memories intact. Certain brain injuries can change the way a person thinks or feels."

Arizona closed her eyes and let those words sink. It was something she didn't want to think about. She didn't even want to entertain the idea. Especially with Sofia now in the picture. "I guess I'll figure that out if it comes to it. In my heart though I have to believe that we will make it out of this stronger than ever."

And if Callie doesn't wake up, well she couldn't even begin to imagine what her life would become.

 **~CA~**

Arizona had a grin on her face as she wandered down the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. _Now that she thought about it, that really was a mouth full. Who thought it was a good idea to name the hospital that?_ She shrugged her shoulders and continued on her journey.

Her shift for the day was done. She'd had several consults and two very quick routine surgeries with no complications. It was a good day. Even the paper work she'd finished made it a productive day.

With a bit of a spring in her step, she made a turn into Callie's room and smiled at the sight before her. Her mother had brought Sofia in for a visit and the almost seven month old was laid out on the bed next to her brunette mother. Callie was on her side and still unconscious, but that didn't stop the baby from gurgling and cooing up at her mother. It was the first time she'd seen Sofia so wide awake with Callie and she loved it.

"Look at her, she's so cute," Arizona gushed as she snapped a picture of her two girls. The circumstances didn't matter. This was one memory that Arizona wanted to keep.

"She's been talking to Callie for a while now. It's been really fun to watch," Barbara admitted. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Sofia didn't know who Callie was, or at least that she was an important person in her life.

"Usually she falls asleep when she's next to Callie. Like somehow her mommy is just soothing to her. I've never seen her this alert," Arizona admitted.

Barbara grinned down at her granddaughter. "Well she's starting to be more alert in general, so maybe that's part of it."

"Yeah I guess," the younger woman agreed. She scooted the chair up beside Callie's bed and took a seat. Resting her arms on the rail, she put her head down close to her daughter's. "Who are you talking to? You telling Mommy all your crazy stories?"

Sofia turned her head to look at her other mother and cooed in response. The baby grinned and tried to reach for Arizona's face. The blonde picked her daughter up and held her so she was sitting back against the rail with some support from Arizona's hands. She was getting closer to sitting on her own but she just wasn't there yet.

With her head down next to Sofia's she kissed the side of the baby's head before continuing to talk to her. "I'm sure mommy is loving all your stories. Did you tell her about splashing me in the face last night? Hmm?" she asked her daughter, getting a squeal in return.

"You missed it mommy," Arizona said, now speaking to her comatose girlfriend. "Little miss here thought she was so funny. She's learned how to splash in the bathtub. She got me nice and wet."

Arizona knew it would happen eventually, she just hadn't expected it to happen so soon. Some of Sofia's development was definitely delayed. But other thing she was picking up at breakneck speed. Arizona was proud of any milestone she passed. Even if it meant changing her clothes after bath time.

"Now we're making it almost five whole hours between bottles at night and she's even started on cereal. She loves it, don't you big girl?" Arizona pressed another kiss to a chubby cheek. "Our little girl is growing up fast. She says you need to wake up so she can play with you too." The last statement was said with a little hitch to her voice but she tried not to let it show. She tried to make everything as happy as possible while their daughter was around.

"Why don't you say goodbye Sofia and then go with Grandma. Mama will meet you two downstairs in just a few moments." She leaned Sofia over and put the baby's mouth next to her mommy's cheek. Giving her daughter a hug of her own, she handed her off to her mother and watched them head out the door.

"Today was a good day, Calliope. I wish you had been awake to see it. I'm still not doing complex surgeries. I don't want to be away from our girl that long, but my routine ones today were flawless."

She took a seat again next to her girlfriend, and took a tanned hand inside of her own. "I really miss you baby. I know you're still in there somewhere. I need you to come back to us. Sofia needs her mommy."

She paused and wiped the few tears from her eyes. "She is amazing and I'm so glad to have her in my life. I could never thank you enough for giving her to me. I never knew I would ever want this and now I can't imagine my life any other way. She is the light in the dark."

With delicate movements, she placed Callie's hand against her cheek and placed a kiss into her palm. "I love you so much. I know I've begged until my voice was hoarse and I'd do it all over again because I need you to wake up."

She leaned over and placed a small awkward kiss to Callie's lips. "Love you," she whispered one final time before leaving the room. She always hated saying goodbye each night, but knowing she could see her again the next day made it a little easier.

But for now, she couldn't wait to get home and spend time with her other favorite girl.


	8. Chapter 7- Hope

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I gotta be honest I'm really having a hard time writing this story but I plan to finish it regardless so I hope you will all be patient. And I hope you will like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

With haste pushing each step, Bailey quickly navigated her way through the hallways with one direction in mind. She needed to find Arizona, and preferably without too much fuss. They may have finally turned a corner.

With a push through both doors leading into the Peds ward, the short woman walked with purpose towards the nurse's station, she figured they would know where the other woman was. However, the only one standing behind the desk was Alex Karev.

"Karev, where's Arizona?" Bailey asked her former student.

Alex noticed Bailey's lack of professional title, but didn't comment on it. It mostly likely meant this wasn't a professional call, but a personal one. And if it was a personal one, then it could only have to do with one thing. "She's in surgery."

"Anything to complex that you couldn't take over for her?" Bailey asked. It really wasn't her place, but she had this feeling that if she didn't speak with Arizona sooner rather than later then it would bite them all in the ass.

"It's just a simple appendectomy," Alex answered. "But, how will I explain to my superior that I want to take over her surgery in the middle of it?"

"Just tell her I would like to speak with her. Don't let her freak out though. We don't need her in a panic. You understand?"

Alex nodded that he did. He could see the look in her eyes. It was one that clearly said he shouldn't piss her off and just do what he was told. Without any more encouragement he was headed down to the OR. He scrubbed in, before making his way into the operating room.

"Dr. Karev," Arizona greeted with a smile hidden behind her mask. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? I would assume you know how to do an appendectomy by this point in your career," she added with a hint of jest.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd let me take over for you?" he answered in a voice as level as possible.

"You want to finish my surgery. Why?" she asked a bit confused. She knew at times the residents could get a little scalpel hungry. Even for Alex this was a little bit unusual.

For his part, Alex wasn't sure how to answer. He was hoping to get her out of there without mentioning Bailey's name. But that just might not be possible, especially when Arizona still did so few surgeries as is. "Dr. Bailey would like to talk to you about something."

There was a pang in Arizona's chest at the words but she tried to push it down and keep focused. The child on the table still needed her attention, at least until she handed to reigns over to someone else. "Did she say what it was?" she tried to ask with disinterest but she knew everyone in the room could hear the hitch in her words.

"No, she didn't. I think it was a personal visit for you. She didn't seem nervous or worried," Alex told her and hoped that it would keep her from freaking out. He watched as she nodded her head for him to come closer. He listened as she filled him on where she was at in procedure before he took over.

"Thanks, Alex," Arizona called out as she pulled her gown off and headed into the scrub room. She was nervous, but she also had a little bit of hope that maybe Bailey finally had some good news for her.

Bailey was standing just a few feet away from the scrub room door when Arizona finally made it out of the room. "What's going on, Bailey?"

"Now, I don't want you to get your hopes up too high," Bailey started off. With a hand motioning down the hall, the two began to make the trek towards Callie's room. "Her brain activity spiked again but then it has stayed stagnant since then. There have also been a few other changes to her stats as well as small movements of her fingers."

Arizona smiled. She knew Bailey was right about not getting her hopes up, but this was just the kind of news she was waiting to hear about. "She might be waking up." Before Bailey could even get another word in, Arizona was off down the hall like a shot.

She ran to Callie's bedside and took the other woman's hand within her own. "Callie, baby, come on. You can do it, sweetheart. Come back to me." She pulled the chair up as close as she could to her lover's bedside and took a seat. With Callie's cool hand between her own, she rested it against her own cheek after placing a kiss in the palm. "I know you're in there. It's time to wake up."

"Derek ran some more tests, we're just waiting on the results," Bailey informed Arizona as she finally made it to Callie's room. "Not that we're really expecting it to show much more than before. But even I am starting to believe that she might just make it out of this."

"Will you call my mom? Let her know what's going on? Maybe she can bring Sofia by for a visit today. I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon," Arizona spoke softly, almost like she hadn't even heard Bailey at all.

The other woman already figured this would happen. Which was why she'd spoke to the chief before she even went to find Arizona. He was fully informed she wouldn't likely be moving from Callie's bedside anytime soon and had once again taken her off the schedule.

Derek came by a little later after getting the results from of the tests he had ran. While he had to agree it was a good sign that her brain function had increased. There was nothing to tell them if the other woman was on the verge of waking or not. They all just had to sit by and let everything play out.

 **~CA~**

Hours had gone by and Arizona continued to sit beside Callie. Occasionally she would talk to the other woman, other times she would just sit and rub her hand or her arm. She didn't even dare get up and go to the bathroom, afraid that if she did, then Callie would wake up all alone. She couldn't bear the thought of that happening.

"Hey sweetheart. We brought a little sunshine," Barbara calls out to her daughter as she enters the room as well as her husband carrying Sofia. The girl is wide awake and happy as a clam on her grandfather's hip.

"Hey, sweet girl," Arizona greets as she forces herself away from her lover and over to their daughter. As she lifted the girl from her father's arm, she held her up in the air, getting a good look at her baby. She was in a different outfit then what Arizona had dressed her in that morning. She wouldn't even bother to guess why.

"Did you come to wake mommy up? I bet you did. I know she'll be so excited to see you when she wakes up," she told the girl. Going back to her seat, she gets comfortable before putting Sofia next to Callie on the bed. "Tell her, wake up mommy," she encouraged.

Sofia smiles down at the sleeping woman and grabs for her arm. Arizona watches in awe as Sofia tries to lift Callie's arm up to play with it. There doesn't seem to be a reaction from the other woman, but it doesn't affect Sofia any as she babbles nonsensically to her comatose mother.

"So Dr. Bailey called and talked to me, but I'm still not really sure what exactly is going on," Barbara said quietly to her daughter.

She gave Callie a longing gaze before turning towards her mother, her hands in easy access to Sofia in case she needed her. "It's nothing conclusive. And there really isn't a test that says 'hey they are coming out of coma' but some of her stats have changed a little bit. Dr. Shepard ran some tests and her brain is more responsive to certain stimuli that she wasn't before. Plus I could swear she gripped my hand just a tiny bit earlier."

"So what does all that mean?" Daniel asked, now focused on what his daughter was saying as well.

"Honestly, it could mean nothing. But the fact that those stats haven't returned to their previous state gives me hope that just maybe she'll be waking soon."

"But you have no idea when?" The question came from Barbara this time.

Arizona looked back at Callie with a bit of a frown. "No, sadly not. It could be today, tomorrow, next week. There's just no telling."

The family soon slipped into comfortable conversation, catching each other up on what's been going on. Even though they saw each other every day, they never really took the time to just sit down and talk. Arizona was usually in a run when she handed Sofia's care over to her parents. Then when she did come home, all she wanted to do was settle in with her daughter for the night. She relished their nightly routine and sought the comfort it offered.

When they all paused for a moment and silence enveloped them, they noticed Sofia had once again fallen asleep cuddled up next to her mother. Arizona smiled and wrapped Callie's arm around their daughter to offer just a little more comfort to the both of them.

"Arizona, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat," Barbara suggested.

"No, I'm good."

"Arizona Robbins, don't give me that crap. You probably haven't eaten anything since this morning. You won't do Callie any good if you make yourself sick. So go downstairs and get something to eat and your father will go to make sure you eat something. Sofia and I will stay up here so Callie won't be alone." The older woman left no room for argument. She knew why Arizona was being the way she was, but she wasn't going to let her daughter get away with it.

Arizona huffed, knowing she'd lost. She never had a chance anyway. Her mother never took no for an answer from either of her kids. She leaned over and gave each of her girls a kiss before following her father out of the room.

"Your mother is right, you know? You won't do Callie any good if you're lying in a bed beside her," Daniel pointed out to his daughter.

"I know. I just don't want her to wake up and not see me there. She needs to know I'm there." She couldn't explain it. She just knew she needed to be there when Callie opened those pretty little eyes. She needed to know that Arizona was going to be there for her through everything.

Daniel wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "She'll know. She loves you, so she'll know. Not taking care of yourself won't prove that to her."

A part of her knew that, but the other part couldn't stand being away from her girlfriend when they were so close to getting her back. Or at least that was what she hoped. Callie would be upset with her if she didn't take care of herself. That she knew as well.

"Let's find you something to eat. And maybe something to take back with us for later. So you won't have to leave her side again for a while," Daniel added with a smile. He knew once they left, Callie would come first again. Maybe if his daughter had easier access to things, she'd be more willing to take care of herself.

"Now that sounds like a plan I can agree with," Arizona smiled back.

 **~CA~**

Once Arizona's stomach was filled and they'd accumulated a good amount of goodies that would last them awhile, the two Robbins made their way towards their loved ones. It was getting close to Sofia's bedtime and Arizona and her father had decided it would be best if they took the baby home so she could sleep in her crib.

When Arizona tried to lift Sofia out of Callie's bed, she could have sworn for a minute that the woman's arm had tenses like she was trying to hold onto the baby. It loosened too quickly for Arizona to be sure that was what happened, so she tried to push it out of her mind as she said goodnight to her baby. "Mama will see you tomorrow love," she whispered as she placed a kiss into her daughter's dark hair.

"At least try and get some sleep," Barbara pleaded as the two elder Robbins prepared to leave.

"I will," Arizona promised. Once her parents were gone, she made a make shift bed with two of the more comfortable chairs and laid back intent on getting a little sleep. The day had been draining and it wasn't long before Arizona drifted off.

She hadn't felt like she had been asleep long when something startled her awake. Her eye's popped open and she looked around the dimly lit room. Finally she realized what had awoken her. Callie was fidgeting on the bed and little grunts and groans were escaping the other woman's lips.

Without much thought she snapped to attention and grabbed onto Callie's hand like she did every other day, but this time her other hand went to Callie's cheek trying to sooth her. "Callie, it's okay. Wake up sweetie. You can do it. You're okay, you just need to open your eyes."

Callie's breathing evened out a little more and she seemed to calm but still her eyes didn't open. They were so close though, Arizona could feel it. She pushed the call button on the side of the bed but then went back to focusing on Callie.

"Come on. Just open those pretty eyes for me," Arizona pleaded. "I want to see your beautiful brown eyes. You're so close now."

Callie's eyelids fluttered for a moment then slowly began to open. Her eyesight was foggy but there was someone standing over her. The same person who had just been talking to her a minute ago she was sure. She blinked a few times to try and clear out the fogginess. "Ar…ar…," she tried but her lips weren't working right.

"It's okay. You don't need to talk, I'm just happy your awake," Arizona smiled. She grabbed the cup of water she had been drinking earlier and put her finger over the straw trapping the water. She put the other end between Callie's lips and let it drip, knowing the water would soothe the other woman's throat.

"Arizona," Callie finally gasped after several sips of water. "Wha…t…happ…pened?"

Callie knowing who Arizona was a good sign and she wanted to tell her what happened. But she knew head injuries could be tricky so it was best if they took their cues from Callie to see where she was at. "What do you remember?"

Callie closed her eyes and tried to think back. Most of it was a big blank. "There was," she paused trying to remember and to catch her breath enough to get it all out, "a shooter in the hospital I think," she spoke softly. "Was I shot?"

Dread filled Arizona's whole body with every word Callie spoke. Had she really forgotten the last two years of their lives? Arizona was too afraid to find out.


	9. Chapter 8- Awake

**A/N: Happy Grey's Day! Almost didn't get this on to you guys. Apparently I never sent it to the beta, it ended up in my drafts instead. Thankfully I realized it yesterday and she got it back to me super fast.**

 **Chapter 8**

Time seemed to stop, her heart beat wildly in her chest as the words Callie had just spoken repeated over and over again in her head. Arizona wasn't sure where she was supposed to go from here. Was she supposed to tell her what happened in hopes it jogged her memory? Or would that do more damage than good in the long run?

"I think we should wait for Dr. Shepherd," she finally managed to spit out. He would have a much better idea of what they could possibly be dealing with.

"Dr…" Callie paused. Her mind was a little fuzzy and it took her a moment to figure out who Dr. Shepard was, but once she did, her body filled with panic. "Why would we need to wait for him?" she asked with a hitch to her voice. She knew who she was, she knew who Arizona was. So what was it that the other woman wasn't telling her?

"Callie..."

"Don't Callie me. I want to know what's going on," she demanded. She couldn't admit it, but she was a little bit terrified in that moment.

Arizona's eyes travelled to the door in hopes that someone would save her, but there was no such luck. She hit the nurses' button on the side of the bed again, in hopes that someone would appear. She knew though, that it was the middle of the night so that staff was limited, and the nurses were well aware Arizona was in the room, so they could finish with their other patients first.

Arizona closed her eyes and tried to figure out what would be the best way to make it through this situation. Maybe if she told her the bare minimum of details it would be enough to pacify her girlfriend. "There was a shooter in the hospital, yes, but that was almost two years ago."

 _Two years?_ Now Callie could understand why Arizona was so worried. Her last memory was two years old. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she wasn't even sure what to say. It didn't seem possible that two years were gone. Unless, "was I in a coma?" she asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

Again Arizona glanced at the door, only to be disappointed that no one had appeared yet. She needed Derek to tell her how much was okay. She didn't want to risk Callie never remembering, but she didn't want her to be scared either.

"Arizona?" Callie tried again.

The blonde sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this, at least without completely pissing Callie off, which was the last thing she wanted to do. "Yes, you've been in a coma, but only for the last eight months," she answered hesitantly. "I'm going to go page Derek and probably Bailey," she announced quickly and then was out of the room before Callie could begin to ask any more questions.

Instead of paging Derek, she sorted through the contacts on her phone until she came across his number. She knew he would want to know what was going on, and even if he didn't, well she didn't care, she needed him to figure out what was going on with Callie.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Arizona muttered under her breath as she her the phone ringing on the other end.

"Dr. Shepherd," the man answered around a yawn.

"Derek, it's Arizona, she's awake but we have a bit of a problem," Arizona got out in one breath.

Sitting up, the Derek tried to stifle another yawn. "What's going on?"

"The last thing she remembers is the shooting. That was two years ago Derek. And she's asking a whole lot of questions that I'm not sure how or if I should answer."

"How long as she been awake?" It sounded like Callie was fully conscious at this point, so he had to wonder how long Arizona waited to call him.

Arizona tried to focus and think back. It had felt like she'd been in that room for hours, but in reality it probably hadn't been that long. "I don't know for sure, I think maybe no more than ten minutes."

Derek nodded even though she couldn't see him. So far it sounded good to him if Callie was already coherent enough to try and process what was going on. "That's good then. I mean that she's coherent and alert to her surroundings. Give me five minutes and I'll do an exam."

"Five minutes?" Arizona asked curiously. She as sure she just had awoken the man from bed.

"I'm just upstairs in my office. I stayed here just in case," he told her. They had all been hopeful that Callie would awaken soon, and he wanted to be there to examine her as quickly as possible if that happened. Callie was one of them and he wanted to do his best to get her back as much as possible. "Page Bailey, I think she stayed here too."

Arizona promised to do that after thanking him for staying. He'd never know how much that meant to her. By the time she'd spoken with Bailey and made it back to Callie's room, Derek was already there testing some of her basic neuro functions. She performed all the tests he asked, but he could tell she was dying to ask questions.

"So far everything looks good," he told her as he put his light back in his chest pocket.

"But something's wrong, because I'm missing like sixteen months of my life."

"Well you can do basic math so you're not doing too bad," he smiled. "I'm assuming Arizona told you about being in a coma for the last eight months.

"But she wouldn't tell me anything else," Callie added.

Derek turned to look at Arizona and give her a smile that let her know he'd have her back on this one. "Which was probably a smart thing, and I'm pretty sure you know that. Memory loss can be a really tricky thing. You never want to tell the person to much and then always wonder if they actually remember something, or they just remember that you told them it happened."

Callie sighed and closed her eyes. She knew they were right, but she wasn't ready to admit it. "But neither of you have had to be one of those people who can't remember. You don't know what this feels like."

"No, none of us can know what it's like for you," Bailey butted in from the doorway. She knew in the long run she would have to be the hard ass during Callie's recovery, she might as well start now. "But we all are going to do what we think is best to get you through this."

Callie choked back her arguments when she saw the look on her friend's face. She might have been able to push Arizona and maybe even Derek, but Bailey was not going to give in.

"Now, I think we can all be in agreement that there are some things we might have to tell you," Bailey started. She knew there was one little bundle of news that couldn't be hidden for long and she knew all three of them were thinking about it. "You are just going to have to trust us."

Arizona took a seat beside Callie and took the other woman's hand within her own. She had been so excited for Callie to wake up and now she was terrified of where to go from here. There was so much that had happened in those months that the other woman didn't remember. In fact she was kind of wondering why Callie hadn't questioned her presence yet. Because surely as far as she remembered the two of them had been apart.

She wasn't going to mention it though. She didn't want Callie trying to push her away. She just hoped that maybe, even if unconsciously the other woman remembered them and all they'd had to go through to get to where they were now.

"Now it's late, and I don't think there's anything else that can't wait until morning," Bailey stated, looking at her colleagues to see if they were in agreement. Getting a nod from the other two in the room she continued on. "Good then let's all get some more sleep and I'm sure things will look better in the morning."

Bailey left the room, followed by Derek. Arizona watched them both leave before standing up. "I'll be right back, I promise." She kissed Callie on the forehead quickly before racing out the door to catch up with the other two.

"Thanks you guys, for being here," she started as soon as she met up with them in the hall. "But where do we go from here? I mean I don't mind not telling her everything. But Sofia…"

There was understanding in Bailey's eyes as she looked at the other woman. Sofia was eight months old. It didn't seem right to keep her from her mother, but no one could know what could happen if Callie learned about her little girl. "I think this is one of those times we're just going to have to hope for the best possible outcome," Bailey admitted.

"Because she only has partial memory loss, I am hopeful that she'll recover the rest of her memory in time. But I think it's best if we don't rush it. Let it come to her in her own time," Derek stated.

Arizona took a breath and tried to reign in her feelings on the matter. She was not Callie's doctor, Derek was. She knew if she wanted her girlfriend to have her best chance at a full recovery, she needed to do what he said. Even if it was going to pain her to do so.

Derek could see the fight going on inside of Arizona's body. "That being said, I think we need to give her a little time and see where she's at tomorrow after we run some tests. I think maybe bringing Sofia in could actually help in this case."

"I can attest to the mother, daughter bond," Bailey added with a smile. She knew Derek had just said the one thing that could possibly cheer Arizona up.

Tears never left her eyes, but they were pooled there none the less as Arizona looked at her two friends. "Thank you so much."

"I don't think we want to tell her everything, but I don't think telling her she has a daughter will hinder her in anyway. Or at least I hope that it won't. As Bailey said, sometimes the parent, child bond is an amazing thing. Now, get some sleep," Derek ordered.

Arizona wiped at her eyes and smiled. "Yes, sir," she saluted.

When she got back to Callie's room, she was surprised to see the other woman still awake. "I figured you'd be asleep," she spoke softly as she sat down beside her girlfriend once more.

"I'm too afraid to sleep," Callie admitted quietly. What if she slipped back into a coma? The probability of that happening was minimal, but it was a real fear.

"I think that's probably understandable," Arizona tried to comfort her. "I think that's pretty normal from what I've heard. But you've fought this hard to wake up. I have to believe things will be better now."

Callie thought about that. She still wasn't sure about falling asleep, but having Arizona here made her feel better. "Can I ask one question?"

Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and she was sure she knew what was coming. She always could read Callie's mind through her eyes if she actually paid attention. "Sure."

"Are we together again?"

Arizona could hear the uncertainty in her lover's voice. Almost as if she was afraid of the answer. "Yes, we are," Arizona answered.

"Good," Callie smiled through a yawn. "How could I be tired? I literally just slept for eight months."

Arizona laughed at the humor in Callie's voice. At least the other woman was trying. "Either way, we both need some sleep. A few more hours and we'll have a long day ahead of us. Derek will want to do a battery of tests. Then we'll have to see about physical therapy so we can get you out of this bed as soon as possible."

"That would be nice," Callie agreed. She wasn't going to admit it, but she had been almost tempted to try and get up on her own when they had all left the room. But a few attempts at moving her legs and she knew it would be pointless.

"That chair doesn't look very comfortable," Callie voiced as she rolled onto her side to sleep facing her love. Even though she couldn't remember them getting back together, she could still feel the love between them.

Arizona shrugged. "You get used to it."

There was so much said in those five little words. Tonight wasn't the first time Arizona had done exactly that, slept in that chair. And Callie was sure that it wouldn't be the last time she'd sleep there either as Callie went through recovery. "Well this bed isn't the most comfortable in the world, but it has to be a step up from that."

"Just brag why don't you," Arizona teased as she fluffed her flat pillow in vain.

Callie rolled her eyes. "That was meant to be an invitation."

Arizona raised a brow. "Invitation to what?"

Callie did her best to move her weak body backwards until she could feel the rail against her back. "It's not the most spacious, but I'm sure you'll fit."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

Was she serious? The woman was a patient who had been in a coma. She really needed to be comfortable and get some real rest so that she could begin to recover. "Because you need to rest and that'll be a lot easier if you're comfortable."

"Actually I think I'd have a much easier time if you were holding me," Callie admitted.

Arizona didn't know if she was serious, or if she was just trying to play the right cards to get her to sleep up there with her. Either way it worked. Arizona threw the thin blanket off of her and climbed up into the bed next to Callie, careful not to bump her. She wrapped an arm around the other woman's waist and waited for her to cuddle closer to her. "This better?"

"Definitely," Callie answered. She laid her head against Arizona's neck.

Within minutes Arizona could feel Callie's breathing even out and the little noises that let Arizona know that the other woman was fast asleep. "Sleep well sweetheart," she whispered as she placed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for coming back to me."


	10. Chapter 9- Visitor

**A/N: I can't even say Happy Grey's Day after that episode... I feel my hope dwindling. But I still believe they are meant to be together! Anyway hope this update will make you all feel better!**

 **Chapter 9**

Arizona tried to fight the pull back to consciousness, wanting to stay asleep for a little longer. She was more content than she could remember being in a long time and she wanted to hold onto that feeling. It was only when she finally decided to open her eyes that she realized why. Callie was in her arms once again. There was a moment the night before where she feared she wouldn't be allowed to touch the other woman because of her memories of their breakup. She was so grateful that wasn't the case and that Callie wanted her near.

She wrapped her arms just a little tighter around the other woman and placed a kiss on her forehead. She wanted to remember this feeling of having Callie back again. She wanted to lay there forever and stay in this little bubble but she knew it wouldn't last.

They had a long day ahead of them she was sure. It would probably be a good idea to wake Callie and so that she was ready when Derek showed up to begin his tests. "Callie, sweetheart, it's time to wake up," she whispered as she ran her fingers through long dark hair.

"No, I don't want to," the other woman murmured as she tried to burrow deeper into her girlfriend's chest.

Arizona let a smile past her lips as she continued to watch the woman she loved. "I know you don't want to wake up, but you have a long day ahead of you. I think you'll want to be more alert when Derek shows up," she tried to reason.

Callie opened her eyes, and tilted her head so she could look into Arizona's own beautiful orbs. She still couldn't remember them getting back together, but she was so grateful to have the other woman there with her so that she wasn't alone through all of this. "Good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning to you too." Taking a risk, Arizona leaned down and placed a quick peck on Callie's chapped lips. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked with a little bit of worry.

"I think so. I don't remember waking up or anything," Callie admitted. She knew she always slept better in Arizona's arms, regardless of the situation. "I always sleep better with you," she spoke her thoughts. "Do you know what kind of tests Derek has planned?"

"No, but I'm sure he mostly just wants to get some scans and check some of your neuro functions to see if he finds any anomalies. I'm sure you'll get your memories back in no time." Arizona tried to sound more confident than she actually felt. It seemed as though Callie believed her, or at least took comfort from her words. "First things first though, if you'll so kindly let me up, I'll go get a nurse to help you out with some more personal things."

Callie gave her, her signature raised eyebrow in question. She would do anything for her girlfriend but there were just some things that were probably better left to someone else. She aimed her eyes lower on Callie's body as if pointing with her eyes. It only took Callie a moment to understand just what Arizona was talking about.

"That's probably a good idea," Callie agreed. She too wasn't sure if she was comfortable with Arizona taking out her catheter either. There were just some things that couples probably shouldn't share.

Callie reluctantly pulled herself out of Arizona's arms so that the other woman could stand up. The blonde gave her another peck on the lips before heading towards the nurses' station to let them know Callie was up.

They probably could have taken it out the night before, as well as the feeding tube, but Arizona hadn't given it any thought. The only thing she could think about was that Callie had come back to her. Now if only they could get her memories back, they would be perfect.

Knowing she had a little bit of time before she would need to return to Callie's room, Arizona headed up to her office to grab the spare change of clothes she kept there. She didn't want to stay in her scrubs from yesterday all day. She also needed to make a phone call to her parents to let them know what was going on.

Once she was feeling refreshed, a quick rinse in the showers helped with that, she sat down behind her desk and pulled out her cell phone and found her mother's number in her contacts, just in case Sofia was sleeping, she didn't want to call the house phone and risk waking her up. Although her girl was a pretty deep sleeper, just like her other mother.

"Good morning, dear," her mother greeted her. "Did you get some sleep?" she asked worried.

Ignoring her question, Arizona got straight into it. "She's awake, mom," Arizona all but exclaimed. The excitement in her voice couldn't be contained.

"That's wonderful."

"Yes, she finally came back to me in the middle of the night. I spent a little bit of time with her before we both went back to sleep." There were so many thoughts in her head, Arizona wasn't sure which ones were important and which ones weren't so she was just going to speak whatever was on her mind at the time.

"Where is she now?" Barbara asked. She was sure Arizona wasn't with her girlfriend now, it was to quiet.

"Some nurses are taking care of her right now, getting her cleaned up for the day. I would do anything for Callie, you know that. But there are just some things that are probably best done by other people. I'm not her doctor after all." She was rambling and she knew it but she only had a limited amount of time before the pull back to Callie's room would be too great.

"Does she want to see Sofia?"

That one question dropped her mood just a little bit. It was innocent enough, her mother couldn't know the weight that it carried. "Actually, there's a bit of bad news. She doesn't remember the last two years."

"She doesn't remember she has a daughter, or that she was ever pregnant," Barbara stated sadly. She looked across the room at her granddaughter playing on the floor and sighed. She'd already missed so much time with her mother.

"No, she doesn't," Arizona responded.

"So what are you going to do?" Barbara asked her daughter softly. She was worried about how this might be affecting Arizona, but she knew if she asked her daughter would just say she was fine. The girl was an expert at bottling her emotions at times.

"Actually, Derek and Bailey both seemed to be in agreement that maybe introducing Sofia to her could do her a lot of good," this was one thing that Arizona was most happy about. She couldn't imagine keeping the news of their daughter to herself for however long it took for Callie to regain her memories. And if she didn't anytime soon how would that work when she had to take the other woman home? No, Callie needed to know, that was one thing she was sure of.

Barbara was also glad to hear this news. She knew if it was her, she wouldn't want to be kept in the dark about her own child, no matter the cost. She could only imagine if Callie regained her memories and then wonder why they hadn't told her. "When should we bring her by then? Today?"

"Sometime this afternoon, probably. Callie's going to go through a bunch of tests, not only to see if Derek can find any reason for the memory loss, but to see where she's at physically and mentally. See what kind of therapies she'll need to get back to her life. I fear she'll be exhausted but I can't imagine keep this to myself for too long."

"No I'd imagine you couldn't," Barbara agreed. "Just let us know and we'll be there."

By the time Arizona hung up with her mother and made it back to Callie's room, the other woman was changed into a fresh gown and looked a lot more alive than she'd looked in some time. It was obvious that they'd combed her hair and cleaned her up just a bit. "Hey, sweetheart," she greeted as she entered the room.

Callie smiled at the term of endearment. She didn't remember Arizona ever using a lot of pet names before, but maybe that had changed when they got back together, or maybe this whole situation had changed Arizona, just as she was sure she was going to come out of it a changed woman.

"You're looking a lot more refreshed," Arizona smiled and came to stand next to the bed where Callie again resided.

"I am. Even managed to brush my teeth," Callie stated. Her arms hadn't wanted to cooperate quite the way she wanted them too, but she managed to get the job done.

Arizona leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on Callie's lips. "Mm, minty," she grinned.

"Now, now, none of that," a voice stated from the hallway. Bailey entered the room, trying to hide the smirk she felt. She was happy to see these two girls still happily in love, even under the circumstances. "Too much to do today, don't need you two getting distracted. And no funny business either."

Both women groaned, knowing that was the last thing on their minds right now. Well maybe not the last thing. They'd always had a lot of fun when it was just the two of them. But a patient room was not the place to do that.

A nurse came in a minute later pushing a wheelchair. "You ready to get in that thing and take a ride around the hospital?" Bailey asked their patient.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No you don't," Bailey stated matter-of-fact. There was no room for argument with that woman. Not that she'd bother trying anyway.

The three woman managed to get Callie moved into the chair and sitting comfortable before Bailey took off pushing it in front of her. Arizona right behind them.

Bailey stopped a few feet down the hall and turned to Arizona. "You may come, but you are a silent observer, you are not a doctor, you are a loved one. Understood?" Arizona nodded her head in agreement.

 **~CA~**

Hours later they finally managed to make it back to Callie's room and get her into a comfortable position in her bed. She'd been through MRIs and CTs and well every other scan you could think of. She was exhausted and she was hungry, but happy to have it all over with.

Arizona called downstairs and got some food brought up and helped Callie eat in between bites of her own. It wasn't that she wasn't capable, it was just she was shaky from lack of use of her arms as of late and the fact that she hadn't eaten yet because some of the tests they preferred to do on an empty stomach. But once she was full, she realized she wasn't as exhausted as she'd felt earlier.

"Are you up for some visitors or would you prefer to get some rest?" Arizona asked. She masked the worry over what the answer would be. She really didn't want to keep having to stay quiet about Sofia, but she wouldn't push if Callie wanted to rest. Either way Arizona's parents were on their way with Sofia. If Callie wanted to rest, she would just visit with them while she did so. She missed her little girl.

"What visitors?" Callie asked curiously. She'd seen many of their co-workers throughout the day she didn't think it would be any of them. Her parents weren't in town, she was sure of that or else they'd be there in the room being as pushy as ever. She couldn't imagine who was left.

"That my dear is a bit of a surprise and well a bit of a long story," Arizona answered cryptically.

Now she had piqued Callie's interest so the other woman couldn't imagine resting when she was curious who would want to visit her. "I'm up for visitors I guess."

Just then Arizona's phone chimed at an incoming text. She looked at the text and then smiled. "Good cause they are here. I'll be right back. I have to go retrieve them."

Callie nodded her head that she understood, but really she didn't. She couldn't figure out why Arizona was being so secretive and who the visitors could possibly be. But at least she knew she wouldn't have to wait long before she found out.

It wasn't long before Arizona returned, but she was again by herself. Although she could swear she heard people just outside the door.

"So there was something we all agreed that we wouldn't keep from you. There's someone you need to meet. It wouldn't be fair to either of you to keep you apart any longer than necessary," Arizona began to explain. "See before you went into a coma, you were pregnant."

"I was what?"

"Pregnant," Arizona repeated. "You were only twenty-three weeks at the time, but there came a point where we knew the baby couldn't stay inside any longer."

"Twenty-three weeks. That's too early. What happened to my baby?" She didn't bother to question why she was pregnant. It didn't matter. She'd get answers about that eventually, but right now her only concern was her child.

"Addison preformed an emergency c-section so that Bailey and the others could focus on your injuries. She was born without a heartbeat but she didn't stay that way for long. I got her heart beating."

"She? It's a girl. Where is she?

Arizona didn't answer, instead she stepped out the door again and a minute later she was walking in with a baby on her hip. "Callie, this is Sofia, our daughter."

"We have a baby?" Callie asked in wonder. Her eyes never left the tiny human being on Arizona's hip. She was beautiful. She was everything Callie had ever wished for. Arizona had broken up with her over children, and here she was holding their child on her hip. "How?"

"That part's not important. You'll remember eventually. What is important, is this little girl has been waiting eight months to meet her mommy." Arizona moved closer to the bed and helped Callie take a hold of their little miracle baby. "Say hi, Sofia," she told the baby.

Sofia for her part didn't even seem phased, she might not have ever seen her mother awake, but she knew who this woman was. This was the woman who'd served as a comfy pillow for many of her naps.

"She's beautiful," Callie cried. She placed a kiss into her daughter's hair. She couldn't believe she had a daughter. It had only seemed like a dream not that long ago.

"She was a fighter. There were several times I was sure we were going to lose her but she kept on going. She had heart surgery a few weeks after she was born but she came out stronger. She's been home for a couple months now and growing like weed."

"She's amazing," Callie whispered. She was so glad Arizona decided not to keep this from her. Now that she knew, she never wanted to be separated from her little girl again. She looked up at Arizona and smiled. Somehow she knew everything would be okay.


	11. Chapter 10- Revelations

**A/N: No Grey's tonight so how about a new chapter instead? I know my chapters have gotten a little shorter but it's either that or no chapter for even longer. Hope you all don't mind. I'm thinking about trying to write an actual novel here soon so at this point anything can happen, but I do plan on finishing this story.**

 **Chapter 10**

Once Callie was finally settled and comfortable with Sofia in her arms, Arizona disappeared again out the door and came back with an older couple that she had never met before, but she was fairly certain she knew who they were. She had seen pictures of them after all, although it had been some time.

"Callie, I'd like to introduce you to my parents," Arizona smiled. "Daniel and Barbara Robbins. Mom, Dad, this is Callie when she's not sleeping," the blonde teased.

Callie took that to mean that both of these people had been around while she'd been in the coma. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. She couldn't have made a very good impression at the very least.

"Callie, it's so nice to finally meet you," Barbara greeted. She walked over to her daughter's girlfriend and gave her a partial hug. Even though this was their first official meeting, Barbara felt like she had known this girl for awhile, and she couldn't help but love her. Especially since she had given her a grandchild at long last.

It gave Callie a little comfort to know this was in fact their first meeting. She would have felt even worse if they had met before and she just didn't remember it. "It's nice to meet you too," she responded. She took a glance towards Arizona's father, "you too, sir."

All the women held their breath for a minute, wonder how the gruff and serious colonel would respond. He was the one who had been a little unsure of the whole situation that his daughter had found herself in. They needn't have worried however. The former marine stepped up beside his wife and held out a hand. "Now, none of that 'sir' stuff. You may call me Daniel. We're family after all."

"Okay, Daniel it is then," Callie agreed. "So have you been in town long?" she asked. Arizona's parents had never visited before that she was aware of so she was curious why they were here now.

"Actually, they moved here a couple of months ago to be closer to us. They live in our apartment building actually," Arizona announced happily.

"We're looking to eventually buy a house, but in the mean time we wanted to be close to help out with Sofia," Barbara explained further. "She's such a sweetheart."

Callie looked down at the child in her arms and pulled her close into her chest, giving her a tight squeeze. She placed her lips into the dark hair in a lingering kiss. She had a hard time believing she had a daughter now. It didn't seem real, and yet she couldn't deny that the child in her arms looked just like her.

"How is she? Developmentally, I mean?" Callie asked. She was curious, but even more so she was worried. Being so premature couldn't have been easy on her baby. She'd still love her no matter what, but she wanted to know what they could potentially be facing.

"She's doing pretty well actually. It was a rough start and she had to have heart surgery," Arizona glossed over. Eventually Callie would need to know all the details, but it wasn't something she needed to be worried about now. "She was a bit delayed, but she's caught up quicker than I anticipated and has reached several of the milestones she would have reached had she been born full term." This was something Arizona could go on for hours about. Sofia was her pride and joy and she didn't care who knew it.

Callie wanted to ask more questions about Sofia's heart surgery, but she knew just by the way Arizona mentioned it and then moved on that it was something she would talk to her later about. She hated not knowing such important things about her child, but she was going to have to accept that Sofia wasn't the only one that would need to catch up. Callie too would have to slowly work her way back to where she was before the coma.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened in the first place?" she all most whispered. She wasn't sure if she was actually trying to ask Arizona, or if she was just thinking out loud. It didn't matter either way because Arizona heard the quiet question.

The blonde took the words in and tried to think up a response. She couldn't image what it was like to be Callie right now. Not knowing what had happened in her own life. What had put her in the hospital bed she was currently residing in. She felt so bad for the woman she loved.

"I think it would be best if you remembered in your own time. But if it becomes evident that you won't remember, or that you need to know, then yes I will tell you everything," she finally answered. She hated keeping things from Callie. That wasn't how a relationship was supposed to work. But there were just some things she was going to have to accept, even if she didn't like it.

Callie could do nothing but take Arizona at her word. She could see the pain it was putting Arizona through to keep quiet about some things. But with the baby in her arms she couldn't help but feel blessed that at least she had her.

Looking into her lap once more, she noticed the baby was now sound asleep on top of her. "Is she okay to sleep like that?" Callie asked with a hint of worry.

"She's fine," Arizona assured her. "She loves to take naps with you," she grinned. "We've brought her in to visit you almost every day since she came home with me and almost every time she would snuggle up to you and fall asleep."

The other woman tried to get more comfortable in the bed and move the baby so she wasn't in such an awkward position. She hated that she'd missed so much of her daughter's life, but it made her feel a little better to know that Sofia at least knew who she was to some extent. It explained why the child had gone so easily into her arms without even a fuss. Or she could just be that kind of baby, but Callie preferred to believe it was the former.

"We're going to go for a walk and get us something to eat," Barbara suddenly announced. She let her husband help her stand and then the two of them headed towards the door.

"You don't have to leave," Callie stated. She knew that her and Arizona had been a little focused on each other, but she didn't want them to feel like they weren't a part of the group.

"It's okay, sweetie. You guys need some time as a family and well, we could use just a bit of alone time ourselves," Barbara smirked. They all knew she didn't actually mean what she had implied, but Arizona gave a small gag face in protest anyway. It was her parents after all.

There was quiet in the room for several moments after the elder Robbins' had left. Neither woman really had a clue what to talk about next. There was one thing Callie was curious about. "So, do my parents know what's going on?"

Arizona opened her mouth to answer but then closed it again. She wasn't sure what she should and shouldn't say. She didn't want to upset Callie, but there were some things that had happened while the other woman was in a coma that would have to be addressed sooner or later.

"I did give your dad a call earlier, so I'm sure he'll be out to visit just as soon as he can. He's been worried about you, but I've kept him updated on what was going on. He came out a few weeks ago and spent a little time with Sofia as well."

Callie beamed at that. She could honestly admit she had been a bit of a daddy's girl in her younger years. He was a busy man, so she would soak up any time she could with him, which wasn't much. But when he did have time for her, it was like they were the only two that mattered. She could imagine he'd be the same with his granddaughter. "Do you have pictures?" she asked with a bit of excitement. She hated that she missed her father meeting her daughter for the first time.

Of course, why didn't Arizona think about that before? She gave herself a little smack on the forehead before climbing into the bed beside her girls. She pulled out her phone and then opened her photos to the album she had just for Sofia. She started them at the beginning and let Callie watch her grow up, first in an incubator all the way up to the present.

"Oh my gosh, look at her," Callie awed when she came to a picture of Sofia smiling up at the camera from her little bathtub.

"She loves the bath. I was so worried the first time, but she was so easy going during the whole thing. Now she's gotten to where she attempts to splash. And I'll admit I've gotten soaked a time or two."

There were a lot of pictures of Sofia with Arizona's parents, but Callie soon learned that they were the ones that baby-sat while Arizona was at work. The blonde had explained her dilemma over who to leave their daughter with while she was working, but didn't have to worry long when her parents showed up on their doorstep.

Callie was grateful to have such wonderful people watching her child. Especially since she knew that Arizona's parents could be trusted. As Daniel had stated earlier, they were family. But she had to wonder if she'd had any ideas about childcare and what she would have chosen to do. Would the Robbins still have moved out here if it wasn't for Callie's coma? She guessed it didn't matter since they were here now.

One thing was missing from all the photos though. "What about my mom?"

Arizona sighed. She was hoping she could distract Callie with the pictures and maybe she wouldn't have noticed. Wishful thinking on her part. "Something happened shortly after you slipped into a coma. Something you need to know about."

"Is my mom, okay?" Callie choked out, suddenly even more worried than before.

"As far as I know, she's fine."

"Then… What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Arizona gathered herself before talking about something that she was sure was going to hurt her lover. "I called your parents the day after our accident, when I realized there were some very real possibilities that you weren't going to make it. And they flew out just as soon as they could. They didn't make it out here until after you had come out of surgery."

Callie listened to everything Arizona was saying. She didn't know if the other woman had realized it or not, but she'd revealed more than she had been willing to tell earlier. Of course Callie has suspected it was some kind of accident, but she had no real proof of that until now. She waited for Arizona to go on.

"By the time they made it out here, Sofia was already in the NICU holding on by a thread. You had slipped into a coma at that point and nobody knew what was going to happen next. For the first twenty-four hours your parents seemed to go along with the decisions I had made, along with your doctors. Everything changed when your mom found out she had no say in your medical decisions." She stopped, allowing Callie to digest that, and ask any questions she might have had.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

"A couple months into your pregnancy, you became worried that something might happen, something like this. We talked about and decided to give each other power of attorney over each other."

Callie nodded. That sounded reasonable enough to her. She could see that she would want Arizona to be able to make choices when it came to her and their daughter. "Makes sense."

"I agree. Your mother on the other hand did not. She hadn't been nasty to me, but I could tell she wasn't my biggest fan. She wanted to take you home," Arizona admitted.

Callie raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean take me home?"

"She wanted to transfer you to a hospital closer to them. She didn't think we were doing everything we could for you. A part of me just thinks she wanted to take you from me. She never said it, but I just got that vibe." She really didn't want to tell Callie that. She didn't know if she would believe her or not, but she really felt like Lucia was not a fan of her daughter's life.

"That can't be…" Callie was about to say 'true,' but then she thought about it. Her mother was raised strict Catholic, even more strict than her father had been. It was entirely possible. "What about Sofia? She couldn't have thought I'd want to leave my daughter."

"To me it seemed as if she didn't believe that she even existed. Either that or she had no chance of surviving. She never asked about or went up to see her. Your dad did though. Carlos would talk to her for hours, tell her stories about when you were little. It was sweet." Arizona was going to try her best to add as much positive as there was negative to this story if she could help it.

Callie would have never thought her mother would act that way towards her granddaughter, but Arizona had no reason to make any of this up. She wouldn't gain anything by it. So she had to believe her. She'd talk to her dad though when he go here, just to be sure.

"She tried to get your dad to help her fight your directive. She wanted to take away my right to make decisions for you. Lucky for us, your dad was on our side. Apparently you had talked to him before you'd even brought the subject up with me. So he knew you were sure about it. She left the next day and I haven't heard from her since."

The story hurt, but if her mother couldn't accept who she was, who her family was, Callie was going to have to accept that. It didn't mean she liked it, but even though she couldn't remember getting back together with Arizona, she felt their love in her heart. And they had a child now. They were forever linked. So long as she had Arizona and Sofia, she could get through anything.


	12. Chapter 11- Therapy

**A/N: So I really do feel horrible going so long between updates. So much has just kept me from writing as of late. Even still I typically write a new chapter before I update the last one and well I haven't even started on chapter 12 yet so I can't say when the next chapter will be but I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer.**

 **Chapter 11**

That night when Barbara and Daniel moved to take Sofia from Callie, she didn't want to ever let go. She knew in her heart that the hospital was no place for an infant to spend the night, but she didn't want her out of arms reach. She kissed her on the forehead several times, and gave her the longest hug she could manage before relinquishing Sofia into Barbara's arms.

Her eyes tracked their movements as the elder couple double checked that they had everything before heading towards the door. She didn't blink as they headed down the hallway and out of sight. Long after they were gone, she continued to stare, wanting her little girl back.

"Hey, she'll be back in the morning," Arizona soothed. She cupped Callie's cheeks and turned her head, forcing her to look at her now instead. "We need to meet with your physical therapist and make a schedule, maybe even have a session, but after that you can spend as much time with her as you wish."

Callie gave Arizona a half smile and nodded her head that she understood. "I miss her and she's only been gone five minutes."

"I know what you mean. I feel that way every day when I leave for work. She's got me wrapped around her little finger," Arizona admitted.

Callie laughed at that. The very independent woman who had always been very focused on her career, was admitting she was wrapped around the finger of their daughter. And this very same woman once claimed she didn't want to be a mother. Callie always knew she'd be a great one if she gave it half a chance. "She's adorable, not that I'm biased or anything."

Arizona chuckled and climbed into the bed beside Callie. "That's because she looks just like her mommy," Arizona told her. She could stare at that little face forever, just like she could stare at the woman next to her. "She's usually pretty active too, I'm surprised she stayed up on this bed as long as she did today."

"She's crawling?" Callie asked amazed.

Arizona shook her head. "No, not yet. She has gotten pretty good at rolling to where she wants to go though. She'd be just over four months old if she'd been born full term, so I'm thinking we have a little more time before she crawls. Not much, though. She can get up on her hands and knees, she just doesn't know where to go from there."

Callie took that information in. She'd missed so much already. Sofia's first night home, her first bath, the first time she rolled over. She was really hoping she wouldn't miss any more of her daughter's life.

She turned onto her side and tried to cuddle closer to Arizona, although her weak limbs were making that difficult. Seeing what she was trying to do though, Arizona helped Callie maneuver so that she was laying with her head on Arizona's chest, and the other woman's arm was wrapped around her back. Arizona placed a kiss on her lover's forehead, before shifting so she was more comfortable.

"I've missed so much," Callie spoke quietly.

Arizona sighed and pulled Callie just a little closer in comfort. "I know, but we'll try to make sure you miss nothing else."

They both knew that there were somethings that were out of their control. Kids moved at their own pace so even without the coma it was possible Callie would have missed some milestones while she was at work or out running errands or any number of reasons that separated a parent from their child. She just hoped that she would be able to see as many as she possibly could from here on out.

She was so comfortable lying there with Arizona, but she knew it couldn't last. Surely the other woman would want to go home and spend the night in their bed. Maybe spend some more time with their daughter. "When are you going home?" Callie asked softly.

Arizona moved so she was looking deeply into Callie's eyes. "I am home," she responded.

Callie studied Arizona's blue eyes, trying to feel the truth in those words. The sentiment just about knocked her breath away. She loved this woman deeply, and the feeling was definitely mutual. "I feel the same," she whispered. "But you spent last night here, surely you want a night in your own bed. And to be there for Sofia."

"I want to be here for you."

"But…"

"No buts. Sofia will be fine spending another night with my parents. And before you try to argue, they don't mind either. They know how important _both_ of you are in my life. They couldn't love Sofia more if I had given birth to her, she is their grandchild and they have clearly stated that they could never have too much time with her." Arizona knew before she even finished that she had addressed some of Callie's argument. She wasn't about to leave the other woman. Not when she just got her back.

"I just got you back, Calliope. For eight months I didn't know if that would ever happen. I thought I might have lost you forever. I'm not leaving your side if I don't have to," she stated firmly.

Callie couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for the other woman. To watch the woman you love lie comatose in bed, never knowing if they were going to wake up or not. If the roles were reversed she wasn't sure how she would handle watching Arizona slowly wither away. "I love you," she said. It didn't matter what her mind did or didn't remember. Her heart remembered that she loved Arizona and that was all that mattered.

"I love you, too."

 **~CA~**

The meeting with the physical therapist went quickly. Callie would endure several small sessions several times a day and work up to longer sessions. The goal was to get her walking at least small distances by the end of the week. Because Arizona had brought in a physical therapist to move Callie's arms and legs to keep up some of the muscle tone, this goal didn't seem too far off. Callie was weak, but she had fairly good control of her body when she worked at it.

"When do you think I'll get to go home?" Callie asked Dr. Gibson. She knew it wasn't solely up to the man, but she wanted to have a timeline from each of her doctors so she had an idea. She was hoping it would be sooner rather than later. She loved this hospital, when she was a doctor, not so much when she was a patient.

"At the very least I would like to see you walking small distances and being able to take care of your basic needs such as eating, using the bathroom, showering. Even after you go home you'll still need therapy to get you back to where you were," Dr. Gibson answered.

So far Callie liked the guy. He seemed to know what he was doing and was willing to listen to his patients. She knew it probably wasn't going to be easy, the two of them working together because she was going to want to move her body faster than he was going to want to allow, but maybe they'd find a middle ground eventually.

"Now how about we get you down on the mat and we'll start your first session." It took some help from both Dr. Gibson and Arizona but eventually they got her down on the ground, lying on her back. "Now we're going to work on moving your arms and legs."

"Can't we just skip that part? Arizona said she had them doing that while I was unconscious," Callie groaned. She already wasn't liking the sound of how long this was going to take.

"Yes, which is helpful, but you weren't able to offer resistance. That's what I want you to do now. I'm going to push your leg towards your body and I want you to try and stop me."

It was twenty minutes, five minutes on each arm and leg of doing just that before they got her back in the wheelchair heading towards her room. She'd never admit it but those small exercises left her thoroughly drained.

By the time they made it back to her room and settled her back into bed, Barbara and Daniel were pushing Sofia into the room in the stroller, which suggested they had more than likely walked across the street this time. She could swear her baby squealed in excitement upon seeing them. She wasn't sure if it was for Arizona or herself though.

"There's my baby girl," Arizona exclaimed. She unstrapped the girl from her stroller and lifted her into her arms. "I missed you," she told the girl, pressing kisses all over her chubby little face.

Sofia smiled through the attention keeping her eyes trained on her mama the entire time. Once she was settled on Arizona's hip however, she took notice of her other mother and pushed her body towards the other woman.

"Well, I see I'm no longer your favorite person," Arizona teased. She passed the baby down to Callie, making sure she had her before righting herself.

"Hi sweetheart," Callie greeted. She placed her own kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Mommy missed you, too."

"She was up early this morning so I think she was a little excited to see you two," Barbara told the two mothers. "She's a little off schedule, however, because of that so she's probably going to be ready for a bottle and a nap here soon."

"How'd she sleep?" Arizona inquired. It was second nature to her now to find out any important detail of her daughter's life when she couldn't be around.

"She was up once and I tried to feed her then, but I think she just woke herself up and needed some cuddling because she went right back to sleep without drinking the bottle," Barbara answered.

"She was up when I got up for the day, but I got her changed and fed and she was happy as a lark," Daniel added. Ever the colonel he was always awake at the crack of dawn. Usually Sofia slept a little bit longer, but this morning she was wide-eyed and ready to go.

"Did you miss your mommies?" Arizona asked as she ran her fingers through her daughter's soft curly hair. She loved that it was getting curly now that it was getting a little longer. She loved when Callie left her hair natural and or added some more waves to it rather than straighten it. Not that she straightened it often, but Arizona would prefer if she never did.

She had a feeling that Callie felt the same way about Arizona's blonde locks. She had noticed that the other woman would spend more time running her fingers through Arizona's hair when it was wavy.

Sofia let off a small whimper, alerting the room that she was in fact getting hungry and ready for a nap. She loved all the attention she was getting, but she just really wanted her bottle and to lay down in her mommy's arms.

With practiced ease, Barbara reached into the insulated pocket of the diaper bag and pulled out a fresh bottle. "Hopefully it's warm enough. Still feels like it is," she commented as she handed the bottle over to her daughter.

"Do you want me to feed her?" Arizona asked, but she already knew the answer. Callie hadn't gotten a chance to do that yet.

"No," Callie responded. She settled Sofia in her arms so she was reclining back before taking the bottle from Arizona.

"She'll hold it herself until she starts to fall asleep, then she lets go," Arizona informed her. But even with that information, Callie kept her hand just above her daughters so that they both had a grip on it.

Arizona could see Callie's arms shaking just a little as she forced herself to hold her daughter up in one hand and the bottle in the other. She moved to the small linen closet in the room and grabbed two new pillows. Fluffing them both up, she threw light blue covers on them. She lifted Callie's right arm up just a bit so that she could slide the pillow beneath her arm and Sofia. Once they were settle she worked on getting the second pillow under Callie's left arm for a little extra support without interrupting their daughter's meal.

"Thank you," Callie whispered once she was settled again. She hated that she was so weak, but she was so grateful to have someone like Arizona in her life. Instead of insisting on taking the baby from her, the other woman had figured out a way to help Callie take care of their daughter. It was small, but it was a start.

It wasn't long before Sofia was drifting off to sleep. Callie pulled on the bottle just a little to see if the baby would protest, when she didn't, she pulled it out of her mouth and sat it on her bedside table. She turned to look at Arizona. "Does she need to burp or anything?"

"She should be okay. That bottle is made so that the air is released. She rarely ever has a bubble, but when she does she'll let you know." That was an understatement, if Sofia had an air bubble, the entire building probably knew it. But it was rare she ever did thanks to her bottle and the formula she was now on that seemed to sit in her stomach better.

A knock at the door startled the entire group, and all eyes went to the door, except for Callie's whose eyes were still trained on her daughter. When she finally did look up she couldn't believe who their visitor was.


	13. Chapter 12- Guest

**A/N: Merry Christmas to those that celebrate it. This will probably be the last chapter until the new year for me. Sorry it's kind of short but I couldn't really think of a way to expand it.**

 **Chapter 12**

 _A knock at the door startled the entire group, and all eyes went to the door, except for Callie's whose eyes were still trained on her daughter. When she finally did look up she couldn't believe who their visitor was._

"Dad, you here?" Callie asked with disbelief. Arizona did say he would be out as soon as he could, but Callie honestly didn't think it would be for a little while longer, a week at least. Carlos Torres was a busy man, and not one to drop things easily. She loved her father dearly, but business had kept him away for a good chunk of her life.

"Of course I'm here," Carlos smiled. "I had to see for myself that you were truly awake. Not that I didn't believe you, Arizona," he said in the blondes direction. "Oh Calliope, sweetheart, I'm so glad you came back to us."

"Me too," Arizona agreed with a vigorous nod.

Callie looked around the room at all the people who obviously cared for her and then down at the infant in her arms. "I'm pretty happy about it myself," she replied wistfully.

Arizona glanced between father and daughter. She knew both of them had so much to say to the other and yet a silence had descended upon them. The Torres family had never been great at communication. "Mom, Dad, how about we go down to the cafeteria and get some lunch."

Callie snapped her head around to Arizona. "You don't have to go." She wasn't sure if she was just trying to reassure Arizona that it was fine, or if she didn't want the other woman to leave her alone with her father. Not that she didn't love the man, but she wasn't sure what to say to him anymore. Especially after hearing about what had happened during her coma.

"It's alright. I'm sure my parents are hungry." She gave the elder Robbins' a look that clearly said 'go with me on this.' Which they both answered with a nod. "We'll be back soon, and I'll bring you up some real food," she smirked. So far Callie hadn't taken a liking to the meals that were brought to her room. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Callie replied easily. As she watched the Robbins family leave the room, she was grateful that Arizona didn't try to take Sofia with her. She needed at least a little bit of a buffer, even if it was a sleeping baby.

Carlos stood there uncomfortable for only a minute before deciding to take the seat that Arizona had just vacated. "It seems Arizona is very glad to have you back," he smiled. While he'd never imagined his baby girl with another woman, he couldn't imagine anyone loving Callie more than Arizona seemed to. "She was so beside herself after the accident."

She hadn't given a whole lot of thought to what it had been like for Arizona, but she could imagine it hadn't been easy. And Arizona was a take charge kind of person, she knew it had to have been hard on her lover to have no control on the situation. "I can imagine. She hasn't really left my side since I woke up."

Carlos grinned. Another reason why he could admit he liked Arizona, her dedication to those she loved. "She didn't really leave your side after the accident either." He paused for a moment, trying to remember the time he spent in the hospital then. "Well that's not entirely true, but she only left your side to be at Sofia's. I don't think that girl got a wink of sleep for that first week. One of your doctor friends finally sedated her when she was too weak to resist just so she could get some sleep."

Callie would have to ask her about that. She didn't like the idea of Arizona running herself ragged. It wouldn't do any of them any good and she wanted to make sure it never happened again. And she was a little surprised she hadn't heard about this before now. Especially with the way their friends love to gossip.

"So, Arizona told me you have some amnesia, but that they were expecting it as a possible outcome."

"Yeah. The last thing I remember apparently happened two years ago or so," Callie admitted.

"Ah. So you don't know anything about that little sweetheart right there," Carlos concluded with a glance at the sleeping Sofia.

"No, and Arizona won't tell me anything either. Why is there something I should know?" she asked hopefully. Maybe she could get some answers out of her father. The not knowing was slowly driving her crazy.

But Carlos knew better. If Arizona wasn't telling her, then there was probably a reason. And he wasn't about to be the one to tell his daughter that she'd slept with her best friend while separated from her girlfriend. Nope, he wasn't touching that one with a ten-foot pole. "If she hasn't told you, there's probably a reason."

Callie laid her head back on her pillow, careful not to jostle her daughter and closed her eyes. She let out a deep sigh. She understood why people were keeping their silence, but couldn't they understand how she felt?

"So how'd you get here so fast?" she asked, changing the subject.

Carlos eyed her curiously, not sure what she meant. "What do you mean?'

"I mean, I've only been awake two days. You used to insist that I gave you at least a week's notice just for a couple hours of your time for a school function." There wasn't accusation in her voice, just honesty.

Regret washed over him with the truth of those words. He had done things so backwards while he raised his child. He didn't even realize how wrong he had done things until he almost lost her. Seeing his daughter lying unconscious in that bed had given him a real wake up call. "Actually, I've scaled back my involvement recently. I've created several high promotions and learned to delegate better to those under me. It was time I started taking more time for myself, and for my daughter and granddaughter."

"What about Mom?"

It was only three little words, but he could hear in her tone that she knew about what had happened. He was grateful that Arizona had filled her in so that he didn't have to, but he couldn't imagine how hard that must have been. Still he had his own news to share that Arizona wasn't aware of.

"Your mother and I are separated. We haven't discussed divorce yet, but I fear it is only a matter of time," he admitted. "I've got an apartment now, but I've been thinking about moving closer to my girls. Not necessarily here in Seattle, but maybe to our office in LA so I'd be able to visit more."

"Is it because of me? Does Mom really hate me that much?"

"She doesn't hate you, she just refuses to understand. It wasn't easy for me either, but seeing you two together was enough for me. And no it isn't all about you. We've been drifting apart for a while now. We just aren't the same people we used to be."

"Well, Sofia and I wouldn't mind having you around more," Callie replied with a genuine smile. She had a feeling she was going to like this new attitude of her father and she couldn't wait to get to know the new him. Looking at the man who looked more relaxed then she could ever remember seeing him, she knew this could definitely be a good thing.


	14. Chapter 13- Good News

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. The holidays were pretty busy and then shortly after that my laptop crashed on me. Good news is I got it working again and also bought a new smaller laptop that will be mostly for writing so hopefully this will help. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

Over the next two weeks Callie grew stronger and stronger with every physical therapy session. She had finally made it to the point where she could not only get in and out of bed on her own, but also walk short distances with the aid of a walker. She had protested using the device quite vocally but in the end had lost the battle and grudgingly used it.

The highlight of each day was the time she got to spend with Sofia. She had wanted a child for so long that she was still having a hard time believing that she was real. It didn't change how much she was already in love with the little girl. She just wished she could remember her pregnancy, and more importantly how the little girl came to be. So far Arizona had been silent on the subject.

To her frustration she hadn't been able to recover any of her missing memories. It seemed as if there was always a ghost of something there, but it was gone before she could really grasp it. There were other things she noticed however, certain behaviors or mannerisms she didn't remember having before. She wasn't sure if they were something she'd developed over the previous two years, or if they were a result of the accident.

"How's my favorite patient?" Dr. Gibson asked in greeting as Arizona pushed Callie into the PT room.

"Now, I know you say that to all your patients," Callie responded with a smirk. Being an orthopedic surgeon, Callie had worked with Dr. Gibson on several occasions for one patient or another.

The other woman smiled back. "Well I can't deny that. However, in your case it's true. How often do I get to torture one of my colleagues?"

"Torture. That's an accurate word for what you've been putting me through."

"Well, how about we see if we can make you cry today," the doctor said in jest. "I might have some good news for you, but only after we see how this session goes."

Callie's ears perked up at that, but she knew that the woman wouldn't say more. She'd just have to deal with whatever was thrown at her and hope that she'd get to hear the good news once she was done.

For the next forty-five minutes Callie felt like she was being pushed to her limits. She had, had a few rigorous sessions before, but they all paled in comparison to what Dr. Gibson was putting her through now. But by the end she was able to take a few steps with only minimal support. Which meant that hopefully soon she wouldn't need the walker anymore. She couldn't wait for that day.

When they were finished, Dr. Gibson lead them across the hall and into her office. Arizona pushed Callie's chair right up to the desk, the other woman now too exhausted to walk on her own. The blonde then took a seat beside her girlfriend and reached a hand out to entwine Callie's fingers within her own.

"Now I suppose you both want to hear the good news?" She got some nods in response. "You're doing exceptionally well, Callie. Better than I could have hoped actually. I think that is due in larger part to Arizona's effort to keep you from atrophy during your coma."

Callie turned to Arizona and gave her a huge grin. She really couldn't have imagined a better partner. One so able to make sure her needs were met, even in the worst of circumstances. "So, what does this mean?"

"It means that I'm comfortable enough to sign off on your discharge papers." The two looks of disbelief made her smile. "I wouldn't normally be so quick to this decision if you didn't live with another doctor who knew what to look for. I would, however, still like to see you once a day for therapy, at least for the time being. We can revisit that schedule once you're more settled at home. You will also be given homework for Arizona to help you with."

"I don't know. I mean Arizona probably needs to go back to work soon." She turned to the blonde, "You can't keep taking time off for me. I don't know how I would get back here every day." It took a lot for her to say those words because she hated being so weak, but it wasn't worth trying to kill herself to make the trek alone each day.

"Don't worry about that. My mom and dad can help if I do have to work," Arizona assured her.

"It's not fair to all of you to keep having to take care of me. Maybe I should just stay here for a little longer," Callie suggested.

Arizona studied her lover's face. She could see all the emotions swimming within her eyes. "Is that what you really want?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"No, of course not. But I can't ask this of you, or your parents," Callie added as an after thought.

"You're not asking, you don't need to ask, because we are in this together. We are in this together because I love you and you love me."

 _I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters._

"I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters," Callie whispered so quietly that Arizona wasn't even sure she had spoken.

"Did you say something?" she finally asked when it was clear Callie wasn't going to say anything further.

"I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters," Callie said a little louder this time. "You said that to me once. I think we were fighting but I don't remember about what. But you said that to me and I just knew everything was going to be okay."

Arizona sucked in a breath. She remembered clearly what Callie was talking about. It was the day they'd heard Sofia's heartbeat for the first time. The Arizona realized she was in this. That Callie and the baby were everything to her. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed that the other woman didn't remember more. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the topic of Mark to come up.

She had finally called Mark a little over a week ago and updated him on the situation. He took it a little hard that she didn't remember what had happened between them. In the end though they both agreed that it was better that he keep his distance, at least for the time being.

The thing Arizona found the most interesting, however, was that Callie hadn't asked about Mark. Not once had the name graced the other woman's lips. She didn't tell Mark that, but she wondered why Callie hadn't asked about the man she always claimed was her best friend. She supposed only time would tell.

She noticed both Callie and Dr. Gibson looking at her expectantly and realized she hadn't yet responded. Callie remembered something, small though it may be it was huge because of what it could mean. "Yes, I did say that. It was the day we heard Sofia's heartbeat for the first time. It was a great day."

"Well than why were we fighting?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is that you remembered something. This is huge. It's only a matter of time before it all comes back. I can feel it." The excitement in Arizona's voice couldn't be masked.

"This is good. I mean I'm no phycologist, but I dare say it's good." Dr. Gibson had a giant grin on her face as well. Callie was more than a patient to her, she was almost a friend in a way. She wanted to see her recover as much as anyone else who worked with the other woman. "Even more reason for you to go home."

"I agree," Arizona nodded like a five-year-old who had just heard that ice cream would be on the menu for dinner.

Callie couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to have her memories back. If being at home would help that, she guessed she would just have to deal with getting help from those around her. "Yeah, I think so too."

"Now, I'm not the only one that has to sign off on your discharge obviously, but I don't think Dr. Shepherd or Dr. Bailey will put up too much of a fuss. I think you'll be going home soon."

Callie smiled. Going home sounded pretty good to her.

 **~CA~**

Dr. Gibson was proven right a few hours later when all three of her doctors had a meeting with their patient in her room. They had all met up previous and made a unanimous decision and followed up with some notes they wanted to present to both Callie and Arizona.

Derek wanted to see Callie for a few follow ups. He wanted to make sure everything was going well. After hearing about the small memory that had come back to her he was optimistic that things would work out in the end.

Dr. Bailey as well wanted to see Callie back in a couple of weeks to make sure the other woman wasn't going to be pushing herself to hard once she was home. She knew how stubborn Callie could be and she didn't want to see her friend have a set back because of it.

"Now I'd really prefer if you stayed one more night and discharged you in the morning, but I'm guessing that wouldn't fly with either of you?" Dr. Bailey asked with a look towards both Callie and Arizona.

As good as home sounded, Callie wouldn't mind staying another night, but the look on Arizona's face said it all. She wanted to go home and she wanted to take her girlfriend with her. It would be nice to finally be back in familiar surroundings. The one bright spot for Callie was getting to spend the night in the same place as her daughter. "I'm ready to go home," she finally responded.

"We'll have the papers ready for you to sign at the nurse's station whenever you're ready," Bailey told them before walking out the door with the other two doctors following behind her.

"Well I guess we need to gather up all the stuff you've accumulated over the months."

"Um, me?" Callie asked teasingly. She pointedly looked around the room and stopped at every item that was Arizona's. While the woman had spent some nights in their home, she'd spent just as many in Callie's room which left stuff all over the place.

"I suppose you're right. We don't have anything to put it all in though. I'll call my mom and see if she can bring over a suitcase or something. Do you want her to grab you some clothes?" Arizona asked as she pulled out her phone and quickly found her mother's number in her contacts.

"No, if you'll just get me some scrubs I'll be fine. I can shower when we get home right?"

"Of course." Her answer was cut short as Barbara picked up the phone. Arizona quickly filled her mother in on what they needed. As soon as the call was disconnected, Arizona went in search of a clean pair of scrubs. As she helped Callie change she realized how much she'd missed seeing the other woman wandering around the hospital in navy. She couldn't wait to see it again.

Barbara and Arizona made quick work of packing up everything that belonged to either of them. Throwing it all together in a couple of large suitcases. They didn't much care whose stuff was whose they just wanted to get it all done sooner rather than later. They would have plenty of time to sort it all back out once they were home.

After a quick pit stop to sign the papers, the trio was on their way out the side doors of the hospital. Due to hospital policy, Callie was forced to sit in a wheelchair, but a part of her didn't mind. She was still fairly sore from her PT session earlier that day.

The elevator ride seemed to go on forever. She was so close to home, but this ride was the last part of the journey that she needed to pass. When Arizona finally opened the doors to their apartment and wheeled Callie in, she immediately felt better.

It was different than it was in her memory, Cristina and Owen didn't live here any longer. She knew that because of what she was told, but entering their home she could feel it. They had made it their place together.

The door to Cristina's old room stood ajar, and she could see many of Sofia's things inside. She gestured for Arizona to push her into the room and the blonde was only so happy to oblige. She took it all in and couldn't believe how amazing Arizona had made it look. Sofia's name was spelled out in block letters on the wall. Inside the crib lay their sleeping little girl nestled under a pink blanket that looked so soft.

They slowly backed out of the room so as not to wake the baby and closed the door part way to help let her slumber undisturbed. When they came back out Daniel flipped off the TV where he had been quietly watching the news and stood to leave. Barbara was about to follow her husband out the door, believing the girls would want a little time alone, when Arizona stopped her.

"Mom, do you mind staying for a bit to listen for Sofia? I need to help Callie take a shower." Callie held back a cringe at those words, but she knew there was some truth to it so she tried not to let it show.

"Of course not. Take your time," Barbara responded.

"You can stay too, Dad," Arizona offered.

"That's all right sweetheart. But holler if you need anything," Daniel responded before leaving all his girls to their own devices.

It took a little effort, but the two woman managed to get Callie showered and into comfortable pajamas. Although she wasn't anywhere near ready for bed yet, the effort it took to get dressed was too much of a hassle to attempt it one more time that night.

Barbara sat around chatting with the girls for a little while before leaving them to get reacquainted with their home. They turned the TV on, but neither of them was really paying it any attention. Instead they just took comfort in having the other one near. As Callie looked around the room and stopped at the cracked open yellow door, all she could think of was how good it felt to be home.


	15. Chapter 14- Midnight

**A/N: Thanks for all your patience. This one wasn't meant to go so long but it happened unfortunately. Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

As the night wore on, Arizona had to physically stop herself on several occasions from fussing over Callie. She knew her girlfriend wouldn't appreciate the attention, but it was extremely hard to do when all she wanted to do was take care of the other woman.

It didn't stop her from making sure the other woman was settled into their bed before she climbed into her own side. "I've gotten kind of used to having this big old bed to myself," she teased. It was a total lie and she was sure Callie could see that. She had never gotten used to sleeping alone. There were several nights, in fact, when she had brought Sofia in with her and surrounded her with pillows just so she didn't feel so lonely.

Arizona turned so she was facing her love and put a gentle hand on the other woman's cheek. "Seriously though, I have really missed having you home." She followed her confession with a gentle kiss on the lips. She pulled back quickly after and just cuddled in close to Callie, not wanting her to think she was making any sort of move now that they were home. There was still a lot of recovery to go before Callie was ready for that.

Callie, too, snuggled in close to Arizona. She wasn't used to being the little spoon, but she couldn't say she hated it. Arizona had held her many nights while in the hospital and she had gotten used to being in the other woman's arms. She felt safe.

It wasn't long before her breath evened out and she was asleep. Arizona couldn't sleep though. She didn't want to, either. She was to afraid that this would be all a dream and she'd wake up and they'd still be in the hospital, or worse Callie would still be in a coma.

She also knew it wouldn't be long before Sofia woke up for a feeding. On one hand it would be nice if Sofia started sleeping through the night, but on the other she'd miss those late night feedings when they stopped happening. When she was home and able to be with her daughter, those were some of her favorite bonding moments. Even if the girl was half asleep, she'd never felt closer to her.

Arizona didn't know how long she'd lain there awake, but within the dark room her eyes began to droop against her will. She pulled Callie into her a little more, afraid to let go, but knowing it was only a matter of time before she joined her in dream land.

Cries from the baby monitor had Arizona bolting up in bed, pulling her arms from around Callie which ultimately woke up the other woman. She couldn't have been asleep more than an hour but still, Arizona had to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"I can get her," Callie stated as she too sat up in bed.

"No, it's okay, I got her," Arizona quickly denied. Sofia's cries were turning to screams, which didn't happen often but with all the upset in her young life she was coping the only way she knew how.

"But she's my daughter to. I should be helping care for her," Callie argued. She hated being so weak and not being able to help with their baby was really getting to her.

Arizona studied Callie's face and knew what the other woman was leaving unsaid. She could see all the emotions reflected in those gorgeous eyes she loved so much. "Okay, I'll go get her and bring her to you. You can work on calming her down while I fix her bottle. When she gets worked up like this it's better to calm her down before she eats or she ends up with an upset stomach."

Callie nodded in agreement. She hated that her legs didn't work well enough for her to go and get her own daughter, but she knew Arizona was right. Her plan made the most sense, so she waited for the other woman to return and put the baby in her arms.

"What's the matter, Sofia?" Callie cooed as she rocked the baby in her arms. "Is mommy's girl hungry? Hmm. Or did you just decide that you needed both of your moms awake?"

Sofia looked up at her mother, the tears still fell from her eyes, but her cries softened. She knew that voice that was talking to her. It was familiar, even more familiar than her other mother who picked her up in the night.

Callie brought the baby up against her shoulder and rubbed her back on instinct. As she did so she pressed a kiss the side of her daughter's head. She began to hum, with no real song, just a rhythm that she thought might be soothing. She felt the sobs leave Sofia as she snuggled into her mother.

Arizona stopped in the doorway and leaned up against the frame, watching her two favorite girls. She'd never get tired of this sight. "You used to do that while you were pregnant." She wanted Callie to remember things on her own, but she couldn't stop the words that came out of her mouth. She wanted her lover to know that she was doing something right.

"I'd come home from work, or out of the shower, anywhere really, and you'd have your hands on your belly. You would be rubbing your bump and humming. I asked you once what you were humming. 'No song, just something to keep the baby calm,' is what you told me." Arizona pushed herself off the door and walked further into the room. She climbed onto the bed and put a hand on Sofia's back.

"I tried to do it while she was in the NICU, but my voice just didn't seem to have the same effect." She gave a nod towards their daughter to emphasis her words. Sofia now seemed content just to chew on her fist against Callie's shoulder.

Callie smiled and maneuvered her daughter back down into her arms and took the bottle from Arizona. As soon as she felt the nipple on her lips, Sofia latched on and closed her eyes while she ate.

"She really is just the cutest thing," Arizona murmured, her eyes never leaving the infant.

"Not that your biased or anything," Callie teased.

"Nope, not at all."

Callie gave her, her signature raised-eyebrow look for a moment before again turning her focus back to the precious being in her arms. "I wanted to breastfeed," she stated almost sadly.

Arizona looked up into Callie's face with surprise. "Is that a memory?"

"Yes, no. I don't know," Callie answered honestly. "I mean, I think I always knew when I had kids I wanted to breastfeed. It really hurts that I didn't get the chance to though."

"I actually did try." She hadn't meant to say that but now that she had she knew she had to explain with the look of confusion on Callie's face. "One night shortly after you slipped into a coma I snuck a breast pump into your room. Don't worry, nobody saw me, so no one knows I did this," she quickly reassured. "I tried to at least give her breast milk in some form. I don't know if it was because she was so premature or if it was the damage you sustained in the accident but your body just wasn't producing it."

It amazed Callie that Arizona would even think to try that. She doubted that even if she had stayed conscious that she would have thought of that. She couldn't understand why Arizona ever thought she wouldn't be a good mother. She was so born to play that role. "I love you," she whispered and gave Arizona a quick peck, careful not to jostle the baby.

"I love you, too," Arizona responded. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting upon her confession, but she would take it anyway.

"You are the best mother I could have hoped to share a child with."

Arizona looked away at the praise. She hadn't wanted children. She had told Callie as much. But now that Sofia was here, she couldn't imagine her life without her. She had, had to learn things quickly. She essentially got dumped into the deep end the day she was able to take the baby home, but they'd made it. And even better now their family was together again.

"I didn't think I wanted this, but I was so wrong."

Callie grinned at her lover. She could see the honesty in Arizona's face. She loved their little family just as much as she did. She wished she could remember, but for now she'd be content. It would come back in time, she just had to believe that.

"Let me get her back into bed," Arizona said, moving to take a now sleeping Sofia into her arms.

"Doesn't she need to burp?" Callie was sure they always burped her after she ate, she'd done it on several occasions at the hospital.

"Not with those bottles she doesn't," Arizona pointed at the bottle in Callie's hand. It was one that was made to vent the air out of the bottle. "Occasionally she gets a small bubble, but nothing that doesn't make its way out on its own."

Callie looked at the bottle in her hand and noticed it was, in fact, different from the ones she'd used to feed her before. "Then why don't we feed her with these all the time?"

"We do at home, or over at Mom and Dad's place because they have a bunch, but they just don't seem to travel well. Or maybe I'm doing something wrong. Either way, they keep leaking on me in the diaper bag."

Callie understood. It was much less of a hassle to travel with one that didn't leak and then burp her afterwards. She could see why Arizona made the decisions she'd made. She wondered if she would have thought the same or if they would have fought over it. There were so many decisions she would now have to help make.

How had Arizona decided what diapers to use or what formula? What about binkies? Did Sofia have the ones she had because she liked them or because Arizona found them to be the best for reasons unknown to Callie. She'd need to start asking questions. But later, tonight all she wanted to do was go back to sleep in Arizona's arms.

"Well, she's out for the count," Arizona told Callie as she slipped back into bed and took Callie in her arms. "She'll probably sleep at least four hours, five if we're lucky."

"There's so much I don't know," Callie admitted to the darkness.

Arizona nuzzled the side of Callie's face. "I know, but you'll learn in time. You'll learn what cries mean what and how to read her mood. It takes some practice, but you'll get it eventually."

"The onesie she was wearing tonight. I feel like I've seen it before." It had been in the back of her head, she just didn't realize it until the imagine flashed in her mind again. "It looks like someone just colored it with markers, but it looked like scrubs. I know I've seen it before."

Arizona smiled and waited patiently. She was hoping it would come back to Callie where she'd seen it before. She could see it was right there in her memory, she just needed to grasp it.

"Alex made it," Callie announced excitedly. "At the baby shower."

Arizona grinned. "Yes he did," she confirmed.

"And Cristina made one that was a heart, which we both agreed we wouldn't be putting on our baby because it looked a little too realistic." Again a nod from the blonde. "There's something else about the shower, I just can't remember what it is."

"It's okay. It'll come back in time. You're remembering. That's all that matters. Let's get some sleep, it'll do you some good." Arizona helped the other woman get comfortable again in her arms. She ran her hand softly through the dark locks, helping to sooth her girlfriend back to sleep. It wasn't long before she noticed Callie was out again.

It had been a long day, and tomorrow probably would be just as long. It would take some time for Callie to get into the swing of being at home and not only working on her recovery but also getting used to caring for an infant.

"I love you so much," she whispered. She gave Callie a linger kiss on her forehead before succumbing to sleep herself.

 **A/N 2: Now this one has nothing to do with this story. I'm working on a concept for a Swan Queen story and was wondering if there was any of my readers that also enjoyed that fandom that would like to come on as a beta but also a sounding board. Need someone to work some ideas through and whatnot. Message me if interested.  
**

 **And no worries I'm only in planning mode for that one as it will be a big undertaking. I plan to finish this story up before I get into the want to deeply.**


	16. Chapter 15- Celebration

**A/N: So this chapter made me hungry. You'll see why!**

 **Chapter 15**

"That's it Callie. You're doing so well," Dr. Gibson encouraged as the other woman worked her way across the room on her own.

It had been a couple weeks since she'd been able to go home and in that time she had worked hard to get back to her old self. She had been able to forgo the wheel chair all together and she was hoping after today she'd be able to go without even a cane. She was still a little worried about carrying Sofia around but so long as she slowed her steps and walked a little more cautiously she seemed to do just fine.

Sofia seemed to be flourishing herself as well having both of her mothers at home. She had become more active in the last few days to the point of being able to move herself across the floor. It wasn't your typical crawling, but it got her from one place to another.

"Maa Maa," came a little cheerful voice. Callie smiled as she made it to where her daughter was, and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. That was the other thing that had happened. She was attempting to talk. Hopefully soon she'd have the language to differentiate between the two women, but for now her limited vocabulary of one solitary word would do.

Barbara and Daniel had taken the day to go out and tour the city. Plus, do a little house hunting while they were out. So the two women were left with taking their daughter with them to Callie's PT appointment.

"That's right Sofia. Your mommy is doing really good isn't she?" Dr. Gibson asked the little girl. "We're very proud of her aren't we?"

"Maa Maa," Sofia yelled again, this time reaching her little arms out toward her other mother.

Callie gave her therapist a quick questioning look before taking the baby out of Arizona's arms. She settled Sofia on her side who immediately curled herself in and laid her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Well, I do think it's about time we parted ways. At least in a doctor/patient capacity," Dr. Gibson announced to her friend.

Callie turned to stare at the other woman with interest. She knew she was doing better, but she didn't think she was anywhere near being released from physical therapy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem to be walking fine on your own. Even carrying around this little one. As long as you promise to keep doing some of your exercises at home I don't see why you'd need to come in here every day. I would however like to have a follow-up visit in a couple of weeks just to see how you're doing."

"Yes, of course," Callie easily agreed. Even though it might not have been entirely appropriate, she leaned over and gave her colleague a one-armed hug. "Thank you."

"And of course, feel free to bring this little cutie to visit me whenever you want," Dr. Gibson smiled as she lightly tickled the girl's cheek. Sofia smiled at her for a moment before burying herself deeper in Callie's arms.

The trio quickly said their goodbyes before making their way out of the physical therapy wing of the hospital.

"Do you want me to take her?" Arizona asked. Even though Callie was doing better, carrying the baby could get to be too much after a while. "You'll tell me if she gets to be too much?" she asked after Callie had shaken her head no.

"Yes," Callie grumbled but she wasn't really mad. She knew Arizona was just trying to look out for her. But she could make it to the car. It wasn't that far away.

"I was thinking we could have lunch in the cafeteria, but now I'm thinking we should go out and celebrate," Arizona announced. "What do you feel like eating?"

Callie paused for a moment as she tried to figure out what sounded good. "I wouldn't mind some pasta."

Arizona smiled. "Olive Garden it is." She knew there were other choices for quality pasta dishes, but she also knew Callie loved Olive Garden's Chicken Alfredo. They went there on multiple dates and it was the one place Callie always ordered the same thing. Every other place they ate, her girlfriend always had to study the menu and decide between several different items.

When they made it to the car, Arizona took Sofia from Callie and the other woman let her. She knew it was a lot easier for the blonde to get their daughter into her carseat. While she could walk just fine as well as sit down and get back up fairly easily, kneeling was still difficult for her. So to get Sofia into her seat, she'd have to first sit down in the back seat then settle the girl in, just to stand back up and move to the passenger side.

"Do you want to try driving? It's only a short distance?" Arizona asked. Callie hadn't yet been behind the wheel of a car and she wasn't sure she was ready to try that out any time soon. She didn't trust her legs just yet.

"No, I'm good," Callie told her as she pulled her seat belt on and settled back firmly against the seat. She hadn't told Arizona, but riding in cars gave her a little bit of anxiety these days. She knew she had been in a car accident and she had experienced a few flashes of flying through the windshield, Arizona knew this part and had confirmed it.

The drive was quick, but there was a half hour wait before they were able to get a table. It was in the middle of the work week and employees from several of the local business filled the restaurant. The noise in the room high was, but not unbearable.

By the time they were seated, Sofia was passed out. It was a good thing they'd decided to bring the carseat in this time. Arizona sat the seat down on one of the empty chairs before taking her own seat across from Callie.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" their waitress asked as she placed a menu in front of the both of them.

"I think just water for both of us," Arizona said with a look towards Callie.

"Yes, water is fine," Callie agreed. She didn't drink a lot of soda and it really wasn't the time for anything alcoholic so water would serve them both just fine.

"So, how do you feel?" Arizona asked once the waitress was gone.

Callie smiled. "I feel good." She was better than good, actually. Getting released from the hospital felt amazing, but this was even better. It was like being told she was just about back to her old self. Which is what she so desperately wanted.

She'd been remembering things here and there. She remembered their argument on what color to paint the apartment once Cristina and Owen moved out finally. And for that matter how to get the other two to actually move out.

She remembered going to Joes one night after work. They'd both had several drinks and spent a lot of time teasing each other on the dance floor. By the time they'd finally made it home, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. So wrapped up in one another they didn't notice the couple sitting on the couch as they made their way to the bedroom. It wasn't until the next morning when they'd been told they had an audience. Although neither of them really cared at that point because it made the other couple finally ready to move out.

She'd remembered other things as well. Little dates they'd had, or moments shared at work. Some of the cases they'd been able to work on together. Like the little boy who had been hit while riding his bike in front of his house. The car hadn't even bothered to stop, just drove off like nothing had happened. Callie had to go in to help repair some of the bones that had been broke while Arizona had to take care of some internal bleeding.

Eventually she had also remembered standing in the airport crying while Arizona boarded a plane for Africa. She could remember how devastated she had been. Her heart had broken that day.

She didn't, however, remember when Arizona had come back, or how they'd gotten to where they are now. It was still a total mystery and one her girlfriend wasn't willing to share. Now that she had recalled so much of the last two years, Arizona was even more silent on the missing memories.

She felt like she was missing something big, but she just didn't know what. It was like there was this thing in the back of her mind begging her to figure it out, but the pieces just wouldn't come. She was beginning to suspect how they'd come to have a daughter and she wondered how Arizona really felt about it.

As she had that thought once again, she watched as Arizona unconsciously reached out and ran her hand over Sofia. She tucked the blanket more securely around their baby and made sure the binky was still secure in her mouth, all while never looking away from her menu. It was in those moments that she knew it didn't matter. Arizona loved Sofia and that was what mattered most.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked after she'd placed some breadsticks down on the table. Her pen was soon poised over her pad as she prepared to write down their order.

"I'll have the Chicken Alfredo," Callie answered quickly without even the smallest hint of a glance at the menu, making Arizona smile inside.

"I'd like to try the Tour of Italy, please," Arizona spoke once the waitress turned in her direction.

The waitress nodded as she wrote them both down. She put the pad in her pocket before picking up the menus and leaving the two women in peace once again.

Arizona reached her hand out across the table and it only took a moment before Callie did the same, entwining their fingers together. Even after all this time, the sparks still flew between them. It just brought home to Callie how much she loved Arizona. She was so happy they had found their way back to each other.

"No more physical therapy. Whatever will we do with that extra time?" Arizona asked with a hint of jest in her voice.

Callie copied her smile and she knew they could keep the conversation light, but maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to get a little serious. "Well, you should go back to work." Arizona started to shake her head no, but Callie held up her free hand to stop her. "Seriously, it's fine. I know you wanted to be at home with me but Arizona you can't keep putting your job on hold for me. The tiny humans need you."

Arizona sighed because she knew Callie was right, but she had a hard time admitting it. She loved being at home with her girls and taking care of them. She wasn't sure how she'd handle a whole day of being away from the again.

"You don't need to worry about me and Sofia," Callie continued. "Your parents are there if we need anything. I'm hoping it won't be too much longer before I can return to work myself. Ideally I'd like to have all my memories back, but I can't keep waiting for that to happen either."

"I know, you're right," Arizona finally admitted. "I'll talk to the chief about coming back next week. How does that sound?"

Callie smiled at the idea. It made it sound a little more official that Arizona would be going back, but it would also give them almost a whole extra week together. "I like the sound of that."

They fell into silence once their meal came. Each enjoying their meal and the company they are with. It doesn't matter if they talk, just being with each other has become enough to sooth their souls.

When Sofia wakes up, Arizona quickly releases her from her seat and sits her on her lap without much thought. Once the girl had quieted down again, she returned to her food as if nothing unusual just occurred, which Callie realizes for Arizona this has become the new normal. She watches as her girlfriend dips her finger into the alfredo sauce, collecting some of it before putting the finger in Sofia's mouth, letting her have just a tiny taste of what she's missing.

"You like that don't you baby girl. You're going to be just like your mommy," Arizona sends Callie a wink with her statement. "I can't wait until we get to feed you this stuff for real."

"Hey, slow down there. We don't what her to grow up to fast. She's growing enough as it is."

Arizona turns Sofia around and stands her on her legs so they are eye to eye. "Are you a big girl, Sofia?"

Sofia smiles at her mother. "Maa Maa," she squeals, putting her chubby little hands on Arizona's cheeks.

"Yes, your Mama's big girl aren't you?" Arizona pushes her face passed small hands and goes in for a loud smacking kiss on Sofia's cheek. "My baby love," she whispers in the girl's ear.

"Alright, hand her over. My turn," Callie insists. She leans around the small table for Arizona to pass her over. Once she's settled on Callie's lap, she follows Arizona's actions and gives her a giant kiss on the opposite cheek. "She's my big girl."

"Our big girl."

Callie smiles. "Yes. Our big girl," she agrees. With Sofia on her lap, she too sneaks the baby small little tastes of the sauce. Their lunch falls into silence once again, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that they are here as a family.


	17. Chapter 16- Morning

**Chapter 16**

The morning of Arizona's first day back to work was not going well for any of them, and they hadn't even made it out of bed yet. Neither woman thought they'd even have to worry about an alarm since Sofia was usually up long before Arizona would need to get ready for work. Lucky for them they'd had the mind set to turn the alarm clock on just in case. Their daughter had decided to sleep in that morning.

Slapping the blaring noise off, Arizona forced herself out of bed. She was in no way ready to go back to work that morning. She wished she had just one more morning with her girls. But she knew if she did have that day then she'd be wishing the same thing the next morning.

The blonde was just stepping out of the shower when she heard noises on the baby monitor alerting them to the fact that Sofia was finally awake. She was halfway out of the room before Callie stopped her.

"You need to finish getting ready for work. I've got her," the other woman stated. She was just wiping the sleep out of her eyes and trying to force herself awake. She wouldn't mind another hour or two of sleep, but she knew that wasn't an option.

"No, you stay, I'll get her up," Arizona tried to argue. "I'm already up anyway."

"No, because you are going back to work and you still need to eat some breakfast," Callie pointed out.

"Sofia comes first. I can skip breakfast."

Callie groaned and wanted to throw herself back on the bed in frustration but she didn't. She stood up instead and moved towards their daughter's room. "You don't know when you'll get a chance to eat if you don't do it now. You're eating," Callie ordered.

"But I'll be gone all day and I'll miss her," Arizona pouted.

"Go fix you something to eat and she can join you once I get her changed," Callie conceded.

Arizona nodded her head knowing she'd lost this round. She stepped into their small kitchen and watched as her girlfriend made her way in to get their baby up for the day. She opened the fridge to decide what she wanted to eat and saw the left over pizza from the night before. She knew Callie would make a comment on her choice but she didn't care. She smirked as she threw a couple pieces on a paper plate and sat down at the bar.

Meanwhile Callie leaned over Sofia as she lay on the changing table. "Decided to get a little more sleep this morning, did we?" she asked the baby in a soft voice. "Your moms weren't expecting that one."

She was getting a little quicker at changing a diaper, but she wasn't quite up to Arizona's speed. She could swear at times if she blinked she'd miss the entire thing when Arizona was the one doing the changing.

"You sure filled that diaper. Yes, you did, you stinky little girl."

Sofia smiled up at her mother. Not just a little smile either, but a grin that showed off the few teeth she currently had. She loved the attention either one of her mothers gave her. But the attention from her dark haired mother was just a little more special because she went without it for so long. However, there were times when she only wanted her other mother as well.

"I think we'll hold off getting you dressed just yet. Your Mama is afraid of missing you all day so let's go spend some time with her before she goes to work. Whadda say?" Callie asked as she lifted the baby into her arms. She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead once she was settled on her hip.

As a surgeon at times she was forced to walk at an above average rate which almost became habit. To not be able to do that currently was really getting to her, but at least she was up to what would be considered a normal gate. Their apartment was small though so it didn't get to her as badly at home as it was only a few steps from just about anything.

"See, Mama. Sofia came out to have breakfast with you," Callie announced in a light voice. Plopping the girl down in to the high chair, she strapped her in. "Just so you don't try to go anywhere." The tray was soon firmly in place.

"What should we eat today?" Callie asked as she looked through the few selections of baby food they had in the cupboard. They hadn't yet introduced her to more than a few foods, so she was limited to what she ate. They were being extra careful in case allergies presented themselves. "I'm thinking apples."

"Sofia loves apples," Arizona agreed as she leaned over from her place at the bar so that she could plant a quick kiss on her daughter's cheek. She blew a little in the baby's face, causing her to let out a squeal. "See."

Callie turned back to her girls and eyed them both suspiciously, but opened the jar of pureed apples and poured it into a small bowl. Measuring out a couple tablespoons of rice cereal, she mixed the two together to give the baby food a little more substance. Because of her premature birth, Sofia was still wanting to eat more frequently than was usual for a baby her age, mixing the cereal gave them just a little bit longer before she was ready to eat again.

"What do you think Mama? Think Sofia wants her breakfast?"

Arizona smiled at their daughter who was watching Callie with interest as she came closer with the small bowl she knew held her food. She made a few noises of excitement and slapped her hands on the tray.

"I'd say she wants it."

Callie pulled the chair they used to sit on while they fed Sofia in front of her high chair and took a seat. She barely had food on the spoon before Sofia's mouth was opened wide in anticipation. Callie laughed as Sofia all but inhaled that first bite. The babe tried to tell them how much she enjoyed it around the spoon that was still in her mouth.

"I may be biased, but she's the cutest thing ever," Callie said.

"She definitely is."

Having finished her cold pizza, Arizona got up to throw her plate in the trash and wash her hands. So far Callie hadn't said a word about it. She was almost home free. She moved towards their room to grab her shoes and purse. It was almost time to leave as much as she hated it, but she knew she needed to go back to work. Callie was more than capable of taking care of the baby for the day.

"Don't think I didn't notice what you chose to eat," Callie spoke as soon as Arizona sat down on the couch to put her shoes on. "At least tell me you warmed it up."

"Why would I do that? Cold pizza is the best."

"Agree to disagree," Callie conceded. They'd had the argument enough in the past to know it wouldn't go anywhere. And much to Callie's relief she remembered them all. She just couldn't see the appeal of cold pizza. It tasted so much better warm, although fresh was the best. Arizona didn't seem to mind either way. It was all good to her.

With her shoes now in place, the blonde moved to stand behind Callie. She wrapped both arms around the other woman's neck and bent over so their heads were side by side. "You going to be okay?"

Callie turned a little ways so she could see Arizona out of the corner of her eye. "I'll be fine. If I need anything your mother would be over here in two seconds flat."

The truth of those words eased Arizona's worries. She knew if anything were to happen her parents would be there in a heartbeat. She didn't know how she'd feel if they found a house and moved from the building. It was better than when they were on the other side of the country though.

"Alright, I guess I'll go to work then," Arizona stated without her usual enthusiasm. She placed a peck on Callie's lips and then another one on Sofia's cheek. "Love you guys."

"We love you, too," Callie called as the blue door closed behind her girlfriend. She turned to look at her daughter who was ready for her next bite. "Well it looks like it's just you and me. What should we do? After breakfast of course."

Sofia made nonsensical noise that made Callie laugh. "Sounds like a plan," she said as if the baby had just said something she could actually understand.

A little while longer and Sofia had finally had her fill of food. Rinsing the dishes off she placed them in the sink for now. She'd come back to them later. First she needed to clean her daughter up and get her dressed for the day. Once the infant was sporting some leggings and a pink onesie with a rainbow on it, Callie sat her down in the playpen where she would be safe while Callie changed herself.

She decided to join her daughter in comfort and chose leggings for herself and a loose t-shirt. She had no current plans to leave the house and the Robbins didn't seem to care what she wore if they happened to show up. Which she was sure at least Barbara would at some point. The grandmother couldn't seem to stay away for long.

The morning started out easy enough, she spent a little time playing with Sofia and just getting to know her daughter's personality. She really was a happy baby. To which Callie was grateful for after all she'd endured in her young life.

They played on the floor with some of the toys that seemed to hold her attention the best. Then Callie moved her to the bouncer so that she could work on stretching her little legs a bit. Flipping on the radio she watched as Sofia began to bounce up and down like she was trying to dance.

"Mama said you liked to dance, little one. Should we try some salsa music? Your mommy used to love it when she was little." She plugged her iPod into the stereo and found the playlist she wanted. Sofia's whole body seemed to sway to the music.

Without much thought, Callie lifted Sofia into her arms and danced her around the room. It didn't catch her attention what she was doing, she just let her body feel the music and moved to it. It was only after several songs did she realize she probably overdid it and plopped down onto the couch with Sofia on her lap.

A little head started to sway and brown eyes close. "Looks like I wore you out, too. Guess we should get you a bottle so you can have a nice little nap."

Callie could feel her own eyes drooping as she sat on the couch with Sofia suckling on her bottle. She was more sure now that she had over done it and her body needed its own rest. Sofia finished her bottle, but Callie wasn't sure it was safe to stand up at that moment, so instead she laid back on the couch with Sofia on her stomach, she made sure the girl was tucked in safely between her and the back of the couch. She knew it wouldn't be long before she joined the little one in slumber.

 **~CA~**

"Knock, knock," Barbara spoke softly as she entered her daughter's apartment. She hadn't heard from either of the girls today so she thought she'd better check in. She knew Sofia would likely be asleep at this time of day so she didn't want to wake her if the bedroom door was open.

There wasn't any sound to signify that anyone was even in the apartment so she continued further in. She didn't think Callie had plans to go anywhere that day so she knew they had to be in there somewhere.

When she got far enough into the home to see around the couch, the sight made her smile. Sofia was tucked up under Callie's chin, with her mother's arm providing a tight hold so she didn't go anywhere.

Barbara hadn't thought to grab her phone before she left her own apartment, but she spotted Callie's on the end table. Lucky for her she knew both girls had changed their passcodes to Sofia's birthday. It was easy enough to unlock and snap a picture of the two. And another minute later she'd sent the picture off to Arizona, knowing her daughter would love it as soon as she saw it.

She was torn between sneaking back out so that Callie wouldn't be the wiser, or staying around in case they needed anything. In the end she decided to leave. Callie knew she was right across the hall if she needed anything. It appeared, however, Callie was doing just fine on her own.


	18. Chapter 17- Free

**A/N: Okay seriously sorry for the delay this time. This chapter has been done for a couple of weeks but my beta and I seem to have emails that are in a disagreement. We send it back and forth but then the other person doesn't receive it and we go through periods of waiting for it needlessly. Stupid emails!**

 **This story is coming to a close here soon. I'm not sure when. Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 17**

Four weeks had passed since Arizona had gone back to work and Callie had built up a routine for her and Sofia during the day. It seemed to be working well for the small family as they felt almost like a well-oiled machine at this point.

Arizona would get up first and hit the shower. While she did that, Callie would throw on some comfortable clothes and then get Sofia up and ready for the day. The three of them would then have breakfast together before Arizona had to run off to work.

Once she was gone, Callie would spend some time down on the floor with Sofia. The girl was making real progress in reaching all her milestones and Callie couldn't be prouder of her. She loved the one-on-one time they got to spend together. It still amazed her that she had a child, but she was slowly getting used to the idea.

Several days a week Callie made the trek across the street so that she could go to her physical therapy appointment. Most of the time, Barbara would take Sofia for a little while during her appointments, but every now and then Callie would take her with her so they could possibly catch Arizona between surgeries and have lunch together.

Today was one of those days that she'd taken Sofia with her. Barbara and Daniel were meeting with their realtor to put on offer down on a house they'd found that was just a few blocks away. The proud grandparents boasted how this house had a nice big yard for Sofia to play in while they watched her during the day. It even had a small playground for her when she got a little older.

"Are you going to be a good girl while Mommy is with her doctor?" she asked the girl as she pushed the stroller through the halls of the hospital.

She knew she could easily leave Sofia in the daycare since both her and Arizona were doctors here, but she wasn't comfortable with that yet. Besides her appointments had gotten pretty short over time. She knew Dr. Gibson would be releasing her from therapy soon. She was all but back to normal.

The only thing that wasn't was her memory. She had recovered most of them but she felt like she was still missing a huge chunk. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was. She tried not to let herself get to worried though, choosing that it would only be a matter of time before she got them too.

"There's my favorite girls," Dr. Gibson cheerfully exclaimed as the two Torres made their way into the therapy room. "How's this little cutie doing?" she asked as she ran a hand through Sofia's dark hair.

"She's good, aren't you Sofia? She's been really happy today so hopefully she'll be a good girl for our session."

"Eh, doesn't bug me either way," Dr. Gibson waved off. Any other patient it may annoy her, but Callie was her friend and she was happy to see that the little girl had survived her traumatic birth. "Besides I don't plan to keep you here long anyway."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Callie smirked. She knew, but she wanted to hear her friend say it.

"Like you don't know," Dr. Gibson fired back. "I want to run a few exercises and test your strength and all that. I think after we're done with that, I will be more than happy to declare you physically fit."

"That sounds awesome."

The two woman worked together running through all the tests Dr. Gibson had planned. Callie blew through them just like the doctor knew she would. The other woman was nothing if not determined to get things back to normal. She was a hard worker that was for sure.

Sofia watched both of the women from a few feet away in her stroller. She gummed down on one of her toys while she let out little happy squeals. She wasn't sure what her mommy was doing, but it was all funny to her.

"You think it's funny, little girl?" Callie smiled at her daughter. The baby had let out a loud squeal when she'd fallen back on the mat in relief at finishing the tests.

"Your mommy is pretty silly," Dr. Gibson agreed. She held a hand down to Callie to help pull her up onto her feet. "I'm very happy with your progress though. I'm more than comfortable ending your therapy."

"That sounds so good. Not because I don't want to see you anymore or anything."

"I know. We doctors make the worst patients. I get it," Dr. Gibson assured. "However, I don't want to see you returning right to work. Your body still needs a little time to adjust. Do some of the exercises at home and see how it reacts when we're not pushing it every day."

"Don't worry. Arizona wouldn't let me return even if I wanted to," Callie smiled. She knew she wasn't ready to return, but she knew she'd be ready long before her girlfriend was. Arizona was still very much in caretaker mode when she was home. She was always making sure Callie was comfortable and had what she needed before she'd even dared relax.

"Good. I'm glad someone is looking after you."

"Hey!" Callie yelled with mock anger. "I can handle myself."

"Oh, I know how well you handle yourself," Dr. Gibson teased. "Seriously though. Take care of yourself."

"I will," Callie promised. She said goodbye to her friend for now. Vowing the next time she saw her would be when she was back to work and they were working together on a patient.

"Let's go find Mama, shall we? I'm sure she'd be happy to have lunch with her two favorite girls." Although she finished therapy early, she was sure it wouldn't be hard to track down her girlfriend and steal her away for a little bit of an early lunch.

Grabbing the first elevator she came across, she pressed the button for the Peds floor. A few doctors and nurses climbed on and off, but no one that she knew well enough to stop and chat with. Instead she tucked herself and the stroller in the corner, not wanting to get in the way if any of them were in a hurry.

When the doors opened to the Peds floor, she pushed her way out and headed towards the nurses' station. The nurses always seemed to know exactly where Arizona was. She didn't know if she found it helpful or creepy.

"Is Arizona around?" she asked as she stopped beside the desk. The nurse, whose name she knew was Jackie, thought about it for a minute.

"She doesn't have any surgeries this afternoon," Jackie answered, knowing what Callie was really asking. She'd been around this couple long enough to know how it worked between the two of them. "I believe she's in her office right now."

"Thanks," Callie smiled.

As she made her way down the hall towards the offices, it looked like Arizona's door was closed, but once she got close enough she realized it was only partially closed so she pushed it the rest of the way open and headed inside.

Arizona's back was to her, but she thought she'd heard them when she gave a small jerk, but she didn't turn around. Instead she watched as her girlfriend's whole body sighed.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea!" Arizona spoke loudly.

At first Callie was startled, thinking she meant her and she didn't want to go to lunch, but then Arizona spoke again and she realized the other woman was on the phone.

"No, it's not. Things are fine right now. I don't care if you're going to be in town." Arizona paused and listened for a minute. "That's your own fault."

Callie watched as Arizona slowly started to turn. The other woman was about to start pacing. She could tell from Arizona's body language. But before she could take a step forward, she realized she was no longer alone in the office.

"I gotta go. I'll let you know if anything changes." Pause. "I'll talk to you later." She pulled the phone away from her ear and hung it up. She took a deep breath before looking at Callie. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just a minute ago," Callie reassured. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? That didn't sound like a pleasant phone call." Callie tried to study Arizona's eyes, but she was too far away to really see the emotion in them.

"Yeah, that was just a surgeon from out East. We used to work together. We were disagreeing on a situation," Arizona answered vaguely.

Callie wasn't sure she believed her, but she didn't think Arizona had any reason to lie to her so she decided to just drop the subject. "Well, Sofia and I got out of therapy early and decided to see if you wanted to grab lunch with us."

"That sounds like a terrific idea," Arizona agreed. She walked over and gave Callie a quick kiss on the lips and Sofia one on the cheek. She put a hand on Callie's back as she followed them out of the room, closing the door behind her.


	19. Chapter 18- Confessions

**Chapter 18**

"Gibson released me from physical therapy," Callie announced as they made their way down to the cafeteria.

"Really? That's awesome," Arizona smiled back at her. "We knew she would though. You've been doing really well." She laid a hand near Callie's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. "But don't think you're ready to go back to work yet."

"You two are teaming up against me. Did you plan that?" Callie asked in a light tone. She wasn't mad by any means. She knew they both meant well and just wanted to see her back to her old self.

Arizona nodded her head in confirmation. "We may have discussed it earlier today when she came up to see one of my patients." Yes, it was true that Arizona already knew that Callie was going to be released from therapy, but now that Callie had already announced it to her, it wouldn't be bad to admit she already knew.

Callie let out a mock growl. "It's a good thing you're so cute," she told the smiling blonde. There were a lot of words she could use to describe Arizona, but when she had that innocent little smile on her face like she did right that moment, she could only use the words cute or adorable. They made her look so young. She leaned in for a quick kiss before continuing on down the hallway. "And that I happen to agree with you both," she continued. "I know I'm not ready to stand for long periods of time just yet. I think I could handle the running around though."

It was probably the truth since watching Sofia all day didn't leave a lot of time to stay in one place. She would likely have to build up her stamina in the OR over time. For now, though, she was content to stay at home with her baby just a little longer. It was going to be hard to leave her and go back to work.

"Why don't you go grab us a table and I'll get us some food?" Arizona suggested.

Callie thought about growling that she could get her own lunch, but then she realized there was still the stroller to push so she really couldn't do both when the cafeteria was buffet style. Instead she just nodded in agreement and went to find them a table. Arizona came over a few minutes later and sat a plate down in front of her. The other woman knew her so well.

They had been eating for several minutes before Callie happened to notice the little bowl next to Arizona's plate. "You don't like their mashed potatoes." It was a statement, not a question. It was the one food her girlfriend seemed to be really picky on.

"Oh these aren't for me." That answer got her a raised eyebrow from Callie. "They are for Sofia. They were just a little too hot so I thought I'd let them cool a few minutes.

"You're going to feed our baby table food?" For someone who had been so careful with their daughter and her health, this really did surprise her.

"They are soft enough and she's had the baby food version of them, so she will be fine." Sofia was getting closer to her first birthday, but they would probably still continue to introduce her to new foods slowly. Starting with potatoes now, though, didn't seem like the worst idea to Arizona.

Callie shrugged and pulled the diaper bag out from the bottom of the stroller and into her lap. Looking through the bag she found what she was looking for, one of Sofia's baby spoons. This obviously hadn't occurred to Arizona. Taking it out she passed it over to the other woman. She wasn't sure Sofia would even be interested since she had eaten just before Callie's appointment, but she'd let Arizona try anyway.

She watched as her lover scooped a small portion onto the little spoon. She blew on it a few times just to be sure it was cool enough before offering it to their little girl. Sofia looked at it with hesitation before opening her mouth just a little bit. Arizona slid the spoon in and let the girl decide what to do next. It only took a second before she cleaned the spoon off with a smile. The rest of the meal continued with squeals of impatience for the next bite.

"You've created a monster," Callie laughed when Sofia once again squealed and then opened her mouth ready for some more.

"Glad you like them kid, cause I don't," Arizona teased. It's not that she didn't like mashed potatoes, but there was something about the texture of the ones that they made here in the cafeteria that didn't sit well with her.

As much as Arizona was interacting with her family, both woman could tell that phone call was still weighing on her. Arizona knew she couldn't keep it from Callie, she looked at her and she just knew.

Cleaning up what was left of their lunches, Arizona took their trays over to the trash and dumped them, setting them on top of the small cabinet. Walking back to her girls, she sat back down and faced Callie. "Why don't you two head on home. I'm going to finish a couple of things here and then I'll meet you there."

"Aren't you scheduled until six?"

"Yes, but I'm not on call and I don't have any surgeries scheduled today. I'll go talk to the chief and make sure it's okay, but it should be fine. There's some stuff we need to talk about."

Callie stood up and gave Arizona a quick kiss. She needed to reassure them both that everything was okay. That whatever Arizona needed to say, everything would be okay between them. She just hoped that kiss conveyed that. "I'll see you at home then."

 **~CA~**

By the time Callie was walking through the door to their apartment, Sofia was half asleep. Her girl was definitely ready for a nap. Figuring it would still be a little while before Arizona made it home, she lifted the babe out of the stroller and carried her into her bedroom. She changed her diaper quickly, in hopes that she didn't wake up, before settling her down in her crib.

With nothing else to do, she wandered around the small apartment, gathering up Sofia's things and putting them away. She straightened up the pillows on the couch and folded the blanket that was just thrown across it. She didn't know what else to do while she waited.

It was a good half hour or more before Arizona finally came wandering through the door. She had explained the situation to the chief and he was more than happy to let her go home. He knew the situation and why this would be a much needed conversation. Then she had to quickly change before leaving.

Entering their home, she moved quickly to their bedroom to kick off her shoes and put them away before joining Callie on the couch. She really wanted to wrap the other woman in her arms, but she knew a face-to-face conversation was probably the better way to go about this one.

She just wished she knew where to begin, or how to even get the words out. She really wanted Callie to just remember on her own, but her hand was being pushed. She didn't want to leave it all up to chance he'd be smart and do what she asked.

"I'm guessing you know that phone call was more than what I said it was?" she asked without really needing an answer. "I don't even know where to start."

"It's okay, just take your time," Callie told her. She had no idea what could possibly be going through Arizona's mind. But at the same time, she knew whatever it was, it was part of the pieces she was missing.

"I went to Africa," she blurted, earning a really confused look from Callie. "You know we got back together again after the shooting. What you don't remember is that I won the Carter Madison Grant only a few months later. I was going to live in Africa for three years."

Callie did the math in her head, even missing chunks of time, she knew that something else must have happened. "But you didn't."

"I went. You were supposed to come with me, but we fought in the airport. I knew you would never be happy over there. Not completely anyway, so I left." Arizona paused to let that sink in just a little bit.

Callie again tried to follow the timeline. If Arizona left a few months after they got together, and she got pregnant not to long after they resumed their relationship after the shooting. There was suddenly a feeling of dread forming inside of her. She had at least some idea of where this was going now.

"I got pregnant while you were gone." It wasn't a question. She knew that now. She just wasn't sure how all the pieces fell just yet.

Arizona nodded. "You did. You had just found out when I came back. I came back for you, because I missed you more than anything while I was over there. And you telling me you were pregnant was a hard pill to swallow, but I still loved you."

"Do we know who the father is?" Callie thought about it for a minute. Why else would Arizona all the suddenly need to explain this to her, unless, "he was the one on the phone."

"This is where, I myself, don't understand. You seem to have remembered everything up to the shooting just fine, except one thing. Mark. You've known him longer than you've known me. He was your best friend."

Mark. The name didn't ring a bell for her and yet it seemed so familiar all at the same time. Who was this Mark?

"I was gone. He and Lexie weren't together anymore so… well I'm not sure how it happened, and I don't think I really want to know, but biologically speaking at least, he is Sofia's father."

Just hearing those words cleared up a lot of the confusion inside Callie's mind. She knew Arizona loved Sofia. She was the best mother that girl could ever want, she didn't doubt that. But a part of her knew that them deciding to have a baby so quickly after they fought over that very thing, just didn't add up.

"So where's he been all this time?" Callie was getting just a little angry at this Mark. If he was supposed to be her best friend, where had he been while she was in a coma, and later while she was recovering.

"He moved back to New York. He wanted to move you to a nursing home and I refused. He left not long after that. Signed away his parental rights and just left." She wasn't going to sugar coat it. There were days she felt he had abandoned them all. She couldn't understand it. She'd been in the accident and yet she stayed by Callie's side and raised Sofia.

"He wants to see you and Sofia. That's why he called me. I told him I didn't think it was a good idea. You didn't remember him. Sofia doesn't know him. Now, as I've thought about it, I know that it really should be up to you. That it's your decision." It was true. Since the moment she told him 'no,' she had wondered if that was right. To make that choice for Callie.

"It is my decision if I want to see him, but don't think you don't have a say when it comes to Sofia. You've raised her for almost a year. She's your baby, not his. So you do have a say," Callie told her with conviction. "I don't think I really want to see him, not yet anyway. Maybe it'll be different if I ever remember him, but for now I think we are fine without him."

"Okay, I'll tell him you decided. Maybe he'll listen to me then." Arizona growled. "He's not the best listener at times."

She took a deep breath, glad to finally have it all out in the open. She still wished that Callie could have remembered in time on her own, but maybe it was better this way. They could really start to move on now that she knew everything. "When you first woke up, you never mentioned him and I thought it was weird, but that maybe because he wasn't around you weren't thinking about it. When I finally realized you didn't remember him at all, so much time had gone by I wasn't sure what the best course of action would be."

"I understand. I'm not mad," Callie reassured. And she really wasn't mad. She knew Arizona wasn't keeping it to herself to hurt her. She was trying to protect her. It was one of the things that she loved about the blonde. She protected the things she loved.

Later that night as she crawled into bed, Callie felt better than she had in a long time. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and her life made a lot more sense now. Obviously she was still missing some of her memories, but she'd get there in time.

 **~CA~**

 _Flashes of her life filled her dreams as Callie slept. Things she remembered, things she didn't. All lay dormant in the back of her mind, but now they were making themselves known._

" _I can't live without you and our ten kids."_

" _I don't want to go to Africa with you."_

" _Sexual Sorbet."_

" _I love you." "You do?" "I do." "I love you, too."_

" _Look, I am doing my best here to make sure that you are happy, and that Mark's happy, and that the tiny person growing inside me is happy. I don't know what else I can do, to be honest. Please tell me, 'cause I'll do it. Whatever will make you happy I will do it. Yeah."_

" _Marry me."_

Gasping Callie jolted up in bed. The dream was so real she knew it was true but she couldn't catch her breath.

Arizona sat up beside her, wrapping her arms around her, trying to help her calm down. "Are you okay?"

Callie looked right into Arizona's eyes, even in the darkened bedroom she could see those blue eyes looking at her with worry. She smiled because she knew exactly what she wanted. "Yes."

"You're okay?"

"No."

Confusion filled Arizona's face then. "No, you're not okay."

Callie shook her head no. Arizona didn't have any idea what she was talking about. She knew she'd better clarify. "Yes. I'll marry you."

 **A/N: One more chapter left to kind of finish this story up. I know I've sucked at updates. I've just lacked the passion to write at all lately. But I'm determined to finish this.**


	20. Chapter 19- Epilogue

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I don't know if I have just lost my passion for writing or just this story or what. I'll probably take a break from writing and see if I find it again. Although if I come back it might be for another fandom, possible Swan Queen or I don't even now.**

 **Anyway I hope this ending is satisfactory.**

 **Chapter 19/ Epilogue**

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Arizona sat there in stunned silence, unsure as to what Callie was talking about. Suddenly the memories of the accident, that felt like a lifetime ago, came flooding back to the forefront of her mind. She had proposed right before the crash. Callie was answering, which meant… "You remember?"

Callie gave her that megawatt smile that she loved so much. "I remember everything," she told Arizona happily.

"You want to get married?" Arizona gasped. She couldn't believe this was happening. Especially after all this time.

"Unless you don't want to anymore," Callie responded with slight hesitation. She was trying to hold in her emotions, not wanting to Arizona to see how she would feel if the other woman had changed her mind.

"Of course I do," Arizona said with a smile. "I may have proposed in the moment, but I meant it then, and I still want it now. I love you and I want us to have everything."

Callie's grin stretched from ear to ear. "I love you, too. So much." She couldn't imagine life without Arizona in it anymore. This woman had stayed by her side through the coma and then the months of recovery. She was her rock. "So we're engaged?"

Arizona nodded with a laugh. "We're engaged. And as much as I'd like to discuss that further, and your memory coming back I think we'd best try to go back to sleep. Sofia will be up in only a few more hours."

As much as she hated it, Callie knew that Arizona was right. Their daughter never let them sleep past six and that was only if they were extremely lucky. With a nod in agreement, Callie laid back down and got comfortable.

It only took a minute before Arizona snuggled into her side. Something she hadn't done since before the accident, almost as if Callie was too fragile to hold her and be the big spoon. A small smile played on her lips. Maybe now that her memory was back, Arizona would let them get back to how it used to be. She could only hope. Not that she minded being cared for, but she wanted to take care of Arizona too.

 **~CA~**

The next morning Callie woke up to the smell of something cooking. Reaching out to the side she realized Arizona hadn't been in bed for a while. A quick glance at the clock had her even more confused. It was already after seven. That was not normal.

The sight that greeted her when she exited their bedroom made her laugh. Arizona had Sofia on her hip and she was trying to cook and dance to the music that was playing quietly on her phone sitting on the counter. Sofia was bouncing up and down on Arizona's hip like she was trying to dance too. A part of her wanted to see how long she could keep watching undetected but another part of her wanted to join her girls.

That part won out. "Good morning my girls," she announced herself quietly so that she didn't startle either of them.

"You're awake," Arizona grinned. "I was half hoping we could bring you breakfast in bed."

"Sorry to spoil the surprise. Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Callie asked as she took Sofia from Arizona's arms and settled her onto her own hip, freeing the other woman to finish making breakfast a little more easily.

"I took the day off," Arizona shrugged like it was no big deal. After last night she wasn't ready to leave Callie today. She wanted to talk.

"Arizona! You've already had so much time off this last year," Callie chastised.

"So what's one more day?" A groan escaped Callie's mouth at that response. "It's just one day, Calliope. And I promise to try to not take any more time off. Until the wedding and honeymoon anyway," she smirked.

"Honeymoon eh? I like the sound of that." Callie couldn't help herself and gave Arizona a quick but deep kiss. Boy did she love this woman. Once she straightened back up she turned her attention to her daughter. "Did you hear that Sofia? Your moms are getting married."

Sofia squealed and although it was probably just a response to Callie's tone of voice and not what she had actually said, she'd take it. She started moving her hips and feet as she danced around the apartment with Sofia joining in and laughing in her little baby laugh.

When Arizona called that breakfast was ready, Callie settled Sofia down with her toys on the living room floor before taking the plate that her fiancé was offering her. Fiancé. She loved the sound of that.

Wanting to be keep an eye on their daughter, the two woman both settled on the couch with their plates. They really needed to get a bigger apartment or a house. This space worked when it was just the two of them, but sitting on the bar to eat didn't work because Sofia was always behind them, and there wasn't a place to put a table. "We need a bigger place," Callie voiced into the quiet that had settled around them.

"I agree. But that's a discussion for another day."

Any other time and that might have annoyed Callie, but she knew what Arizona really wanted to discuss. Her memory and their engagement. One topic she was happy to talk about, the other not so much.

"You really remember everything?"

"Everything," Callie smiled, she was happy about that part of it, but she also realized some things with her memory coming back. "Including some things I wish I didn't," she quietly admitted.

Arizona turned to give her, her full attention. She as sure there was more to what Callie had just said. She would just have to wait it out and see what the other woman said next.

"I know why I erased Mark from my memory," she finally admitted. Long after Arizona had fallen asleep, she'd continued to think, not able to sleep. It was a couple hours before she was able to fall asleep again.

"I knew I was wrong to text him. I really wanted that trip to be just about us, but I wouldn't let myself actually just spend time with you. I'm sure that makes no sense, but at the time I didn't know what else to do. I think the accident gave me the perfect excuse to just forget it all. Before I went through that windshield I was feeling so guilty for how I was acting.

"I have felt guilty since the day I opened my door to you standing on the other side. I never believed you'd come back for me, but then you did. I loved you so much in the moment, but in the back of my mind I was already wondering if I was pregnant and that it was going to ruin everything. And I've felt guilty every day since."

Arizona was shocked. She'd had no idea she felt that way. They were so horrible about telling each other how they were feeling. That was something that really needed to change. Especially if they were going to be getting married. She was determined they would do better and she knew Callie had already been making that effort.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry. I was so mad at you when I first came back, but I forgave you a long time ago. The day I saw Sofia's heartbeat for the first time it was like this miracle in my life. I didn't like Mark constantly butting in, but I wasn't mad at you any longer. So don't feel guilty anymore, it all worked out." Callie could see the honestly in Arizona's eyes. They had a family now and it was wonderful.

"So when should we get married?" Arizona smirked.

 **~CA~**

 _Four months later_

Callie sighed as she settled herself into the aisle seat of the airplane. Arizona was in the window seat with Sofia strapped into her carseat in the middle. Their flight would be taking off any minute now, bound for Florida where they'd spend their honeymoon.

Their wedding had been the day before. They'd taken a few months to plan and it had come together nicely. It was an exhausting day for both women but they'd made it through in one peace. And now they were off to spend some time together as an official family.

A few people had volunteered to baby-sit Sofia but they had declined. They didn't want to be away from her that long. They'd have plenty of time together when she was sleeping.

Callie reached her hand over Sofia and Arizona gladly took her hand and entwined their fingers. "I love you," Callie mouthed.

"I love you, too," Arizona mouthed back. The two shared a smile that said everything else. "I can't wait to see where you grew up." This was said out loud.

"Well we won't be going to my house, but I'm happy to show you some of the places I did spend time." What was left unsaid was that her mother still lived in that house and she still wasn't talking to her daughter. Callie hated it, but if her mother couldn't accept who she loved she'd make the sacrifice. She already knew what it was like to be without Arizona and she didn't like it.

Everything with them had seemed to be on fast forward but neither woman could complain. Getting married wasn't the only thing that had happened. They'd also celebrated Sofia's first birthday which had been a huge event. Mostly because all of their friends had shown up at one time or another. She was a miracle baby and everyone was happy to celebrate her making it a year.

They were also in the middle of closing on a house. They hadn't specifically set out to find one, hadn't even really discussed it, but on a family outing they'd seen a For Sale sign out in the yard of a cute little house and decided to stop. Both women had instantly fallen in love with the place and did everything needed to put in an offer.

Arizona grinned at the smile on Callie's face as they soured through the air. She could only imagine what was going through the other woman's mind. "Whacha thinking about?"

"How happy I am. We're married. Soon we'll be homeowners. It's like everything I've ever wanted."

"Well, you know, that house has a couple extra bedrooms," Arizona said flippantly.

Callie turned and gave her, her full attention with a raised eyebrow. She was really hoping she knew what Arizona was hinting out. Not that they were ready yet, but she could imagine it happening in the future. "You want another baby?"

"Not right away, but yes. I don't want Sofia to be an only child. Plus, it would be nice if they were close in age like Tim and I were."

"I'd like that, too."

They smiled at each other and just knew that they'd have everything. All because Arizona loved her enough to keep her going even when she though she couldn't. Arizona had loved her back to life.

 **The End**


End file.
